


Fallen Angels

by CeliPuff, Winchesterlovr0508



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Betrayal, Betrayed Castiel, Blood and Violence, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangsters, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Husbands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prohibition, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlovr0508/pseuds/Winchesterlovr0508
Summary: Dean and Castiel were best friends their whole childhood, until Dean’s family moved away from the violent city to the quiet country, hoping to keep their boys safe. They heard nothing from each other for seven years. Neither ever getting a chance to understand the feelings they were forming as children. But now they can, except their hometown is divided by the prohibition. The question lingers, how it will all work in Castiel’s life of crime and moonshine?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, sam winchester/ rowena
Comments: 32
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> We pass on to you, our musical inspirations...
> 
> If you want a feel for the Fallen Angels, play _Enemies_ by **Shinedown**
> 
> If you want a feel for Castiel, play _Bad Company_ by **Five Finger Death Punch**
> 
> If you want a feel for Dean Winchester, play _Not Gonna Die_ by **Skillet**
> 
> Bonus: If you want some straight up Destiel feels, play _I’ll Follow You_ by **Shinedown**

The Novaks were legendary. Whether it was for their delicious peach moonshine or for the streets they’ve painted red with the blood of their enemies. Regardless, you _don’t_ cross a Novak. Everyone in Boston knew that.

Nick Novak was the eldest brother and a man who was at war with the ghosts of his past. He was tall with dirty blond hair and eyes as cold as ice. The war vet never went a day without punching at _least_ one unfortunate soul.

Gabriel Novak was the second eldest and was much shorter than the other two brothers with shoulder length brown hair, he was also the only Novak to have honey colored eyes. Though he was the peacemaker of the family, some folks believed he belonged in asylum because after a big brawl, you could see Ol’ Gabe smiling from ear to ear covered in another man’s blood.

The youngest _brother_ was Castiel Novak, he was almost as tall as Nick but had unruly onyx colored hair with the bluest eyes you’ve ever seen. He was easy on the eyes but you could see behind his cerulean irises, he was a viper. Cold, calculated, just waiting for the right time to strike.

The youngest, Anna, was the princess of Southie. She detested living under the weight of her elder brothers shadows, but if you looked at her wrong you’re bound to be cut taking a piss in the alley. She had beautiful blue eyes that looked even brighter against her fair skin and long red hair that could be seen a mile out and everyone knew to stay away. All except her boyfriend Ishim.

**********

The day started like any other, a face to face meeting with the moonshiners to pick up the shipment and take it on over to their favorite diner. What started as a quick pickup turned quickly into a bloodbath.

Unfortunately, these moonshiners were from deep in the hollars of Virginia, which meant they didn’t like the city folk much and they really didn’t like that the Novaks sold their moonshine to colored people. The Novaks didn’t care, it was 1929 afterall and money was money. They were utterly indifferent to skin color, in fact, men with the same skin color as them seemed to give them the _most_ trouble.

“Five dollars a barrel, take it or leave it pretty boy.” _Pretty boy_ , Castiel laughed. Country people always called him pretty, as though it was supposed to be an insult. He could give two shits about how pretty they thought he was, he wasn’t about to pay no five dollars.

“That will not do.” Castiel replied coldly, “We were promised three and we _will_ get what was promised.”

The tall balding man with overalls and no t shirt spat on the ground near Castiel’s shoes. _Must these countrymen be so disgusting?_ As if the man’s rotten teeth weren’t enough to make you want to look away, he had to cough up a lung the entire time he spoke. “Listen here, we happen to know our apple moonshine is wanted all over these parts. You won’t give us the price we want, we have another pretty boy to take your place. Have you heard of the _Knights of Hell,_ boy? They are more than willing to take this off our hands.” He spat again.

Now, maybe this meet could have gone better, if they had chosen _any_ other gang to dangle in front of the Novaks. Not the Knights of Hell, that was the countrymen’s downfall.

Gabriel walked up to Castiel’s side then, _a sucker hanging out of his mouth as always_ , to whisper into his younger brother’s ear. Whatever was said, made both brothers sneer at the eyesore before them.

Castiel sighed as his hands slid into his pockets. “We have heard of them, but no one will hear of you. Have you met Nicholas?”

Castiel stepped aside as the eldest brother stepped forward, brass knuckles inside his clenched fists. “Nice to meet ya.” Nick’s fist connected with the tall man’s jaw, his bottom teeth crumbling beneath the bone shattering punch.

Castiel has his own around his knuckles now, as did Gabriel, _they never left home without their knucklebusters_ , as they stepped forward to eliminate the men who blatantly disrespected them.

When the brawl was over, the tallest one laid on the ground in a pool of his own blood, _his companions eliminated_ , and begged for mercy. Castiel walked over, blood splattered on his face, neck and clothes, his knuckles and left cheekbone split from some copper pipe one of the men used against him. He stared down at the man and crouched so he could hear him clearly, “See what you’ve done?” Castiel tisked at the man, shaking his head. “Now we pay nothing, and you? Well, you _become_ nothing.” Castiel gripped the man’s head and snapped his neck.

As they walked back into town, the brothers cleaned up as much as they could with towels, but left the blood stained clothes on, to keep the fear. They made their way to their diner, _a couple of cases of moonshine already delivered,_ in search of a drink. They deserved it after today.

Aunt Rowena was sitting on the front step, having a smoke with her adopted son Michael, waiting on the boys to return.

Rowena was Queen of the city’s underground. Whatever you needed, Rowena could facilitate. Booze, women, medicines, guns. She was the heart and the armor of the family which blazed as bright as her fire scorched hair. If you crossed her, you saw a heart as cold and pale as her alabaster skin. “Hello Boys.” She greets in her usual manner. “Looks like ye had some fun out there.” She shakes her head.

“Couldn’t wait for me eh?” Tall and slender, Michael Novak had a movie star smile. His jet black hair always slicked back under his blinder. He didn’t look intimidating until you got close enough to see his startling hazel eyes, dazzling with a hunger that nobody could ever quench. The only thing more perfect than his appearance was his ruthlessness, he would cut you in the street and the coppers would arrest you after he used his silver tongue.

“It didn’t go as planned, next time, you’ll get a taste of blood too, don’t worry Michael.” Castiel laughed and clasped his adopted cousin’s shoulder.

Michael was an orphan when Castiel found him in the gutter at two years old. Castiel was only eight, but he knew a kid that small shouldn’t be alone and back then, Castiel was still known for his big heart, _how things have changed._ He brought Michael home to his Aunt’s house and told her to help, “Ye don’t have any kids of yer own Rowena, he needs a home.” _His accent was much thicker as a child, he’s since grown out of it_. Rowena remembers it like it was yesterday, she smacked Castiel, sent him away and in the end, she took Michael in, not knowing she would also be taking in the Novak children only months later.

Nicholas kissed Rowena on the cheek and entered the diner, followed closely by Gabriel, both in search of some hooch. But Rowena gripped Castiel’s arm and nodded for Michael to enter first. He complied and Castiel turned his gaze back to his aunt, his eyes darting to her grip. “Thought things we’re supposed to be different now, Castiel?”

Castiel pulled his arm away, “They _are_ Rowena, but sometimes blood is necessary. You _used_ to understand that.”

“Oh, I understand deary. And I don’t give a shite who ye kill, just keep the coppers away from The Palace ye hear?” She tossed her smoke aside and tapped Castiel’s cheek, maintaining eye contact. “That’s a good lad, run along.”

Castiel fixed his jacket and reached for the door, having no idea his entire life was about to change, all with the return of one man from his past.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam Winchester walked along the South Boston docks when they got into town. Dean took a deep breath to breathe in the salty, industrial air. “Smell that Sammy? Ah, it’s good to be back.”

Sam looked at his older brother and rolled his eyes. “Smell what, Dean? Shit? Because that’s what this place smells like. I miss home.”

“This is home now Sam. We can’t go back. Not after mom.” Dean Winchester had a strong chiseled face that could be inspiration for a famous statue. He was underestimated because of his lean figure and boyish charm but he fought like a caged animal and gave no mercy to those who went after his loved ones. His jade green eyes bore into your soul and made the quietest man want to spill his darkest secrets, and if you did, Dean would remember them all.

Sam was taller than his brother but you could tell by his baby face that he was younger. His chestnut hair came down to his shoulders and brought out his bright hazel eyes. At eighteen, he didn’t like being told what to do and he sure didn’t want to go back to this fucked up city life. But from a very young age, he learned to follow his brother’s lead and knew they couldn’t stay with John anymore. It was time to pave their own path.

After looking around the docks, the brothers stopped and asked a short, plump man with a cockney accent if he knew where to find their old family friends, the Novaks. “And what would a couple of pretty boys want with the Fallen Angels? Might as well point you two to the morgue. Go on. Get out o’ here, both of you.” The man who called himself Fergus went back to work but Dean pressed on, no way the same Castiel Dean grew up with could be dangerous. 

Dean needed more information and he needed to find Castiel soon. “We grew up in these parts Fergus. We know the Novaks.”

“Do ya now? Guess that means yer already dead. If ya grew up here, ya know where to find _Gordon’s?_ Diner out in the Gates?” Dean remembered the Gates, it was the neighborhood they grew up in and the thought of Cas still being there made him smile.

“Yeah, we know the Gates. Come on Sam.” Dean pulled Sam’s arm.

“How long have ya been gon lads?” Fergus asked curiously.

Dean looked around at his favorite place in the world, “Too damn long.”

“Them boys _very_ different now. They’re called the Fallen Angels but I reckon theys fight like demons! Castiel will approve of _you._ ” Fergus pointed at Dean, “Never see a _woman_ near that one, if ya know what I mean.” He winked and went back to his work.

Dean and Sam walked out towards the town square in search of their old friends, Dean’s mind reeling about Fergus’ last comment. As they passed Causeway Street, a trio of men with gashes on their faces and blood stained clothes crossed their path. When Dean eyed the man in the middle with midnight black hair and confident gait, he immediately recognized Castiel. 

Castiel was flanked by his brothers and other men Dean assumed were more Fallen Angels, followed closely behind. Dean instantly remembered the hop in Gabriel’s step after he had gotten in trouble when they were kids. He saw Nick, who looked just as strong as he remembered yet, broken. Dean recognized that same look in his father, John. 

It had been so long since Dean had seen the Novaks, he couldn’t help but watch them disappear around the corner on their way to _Gordon’s Diner_. The hoots and hollers of the team of Angels following the three brothers shook the eldest Winchester out of his reverie. Cas had changed, but the feelings that were blossoming all those years ago came rushing back the moment Dean laid eyes on him. He ran a hand through his sandy brown hair and looked at Sam. “Let’s go get some lunch Sammy.”

As Sam and Dean walked down the street they played ball on when they were younger, before John moved them to the country for a safer life, Dean remembered his old life where him and Castiel were inseparable. _Gordon’s Diner_ looked the same on the outside as it had all those years ago, a little tattered ship with dingy windows but the smell emanating from the kitchen pulled you in. He wondered if old man Gordon himself was still in the back, cooking up French toast and giving slices to the poor kids from the block like he used to. 

Sam sensed Dean’s hesitation to walk back into his past and pushed passed his older brother towards the door. The bell chimed, pulling Dean’s feet out of cement and as soon as the door opened, Dean smelled the different aromas wafting from the kitchen, making him realize he was starving. Standing in front of the diner, was the _Queen_ herself. Rowena was in a simple cotton dress with a lace bodice but she still carried herself like royalty. 

To Dean’s surprise, she recognized them. “Ah, the Winchesters are back. Hello boys. You here to see Castiel I reckon?”

“I didn’t think you’d recognize us Rowena.” Dean put on his most charming smile as they reached the porch. 

“Not recognize _you?_ Impossible. Hello there Samuel, My, you’re not a scrawny lad anymore are ya?” Dean caught her looking Sam up and down and made a face. 

“Gross.” He muttered, taking a step around Rowena. 

Those butterflies returned as he reached for the handle, he was about to see Cas again. What would he even say? _Hey Cas, sorry I kissed you and then disappeared for seven years_. This was going to be awkward.

Except it wasn’t, because this was _Cas_.

Dean walked in and looked around, the diner was full, but his eyes instantly found Cas. He was sitting at the bar, talking to Benny, smiling at something the man said when the chime of the door made him glance directly at Dean.

His smile faded as he stared in disbelief and suddenly both men were twelve and fourteen again, kissing behind the barn the night Dean came to say goodbye. 

It was Castiel who snapped out of it first, standing from the stool and walking towards Dean in a flash. 

“Hello Dean.” His voice was much deeper than Dean expected it to be. 

“Cas, I tried writing you but my pops... We were out in the country and- why are you smiling?”

“I knew exactly where you were Dean.” He finally acknowledged Sam. “Hi Sam, I can’t believe you outgrew your brother.” Castiel nodded his head towards a door, “Let’s go downstairs and have a drink.” 

Castiel turned and walked past a room where Dean can see the other Novaks, enjoying themselves with drinks and opened a door to a staircase. He motioned for the brothers to enter and followed closely behind Sam. When they reached the bottom, Dean saw a bar with about nine other people hanging out. 

“Out.” Castiel said sternly, his voice remained the same volume and yet everyone jumped up and made their way upstairs. Castiel whispered to a man that was previously behind the bar before he too left the room. Leaving Castiel and the Winchesters alone. 

“Have a seat.” Castiel motioned to the barstools and walked behind the bar. “You’re back?” He asked, tilting his head in a way he did as a child, Dean couldn’t help but smile. Castiel looked the same and yet so different, he still managed to have a baby face even underneath his five o’clock shadow and his lips looked as soft as ever but those eyes, those eyes were just as striking as they were back in the day. Dean found himself lost in them and didn’t notice Castiel was just as lost in his, thinking the exact same. 

Sam cleared his throat, “Seven years apart and y’all still got that _eye whoopie_ down.” He joked, making Dean blush.

Castiel just smiled, “Blame Dean, he’s the best eye whoopie I’ve ever had.” Castiel joked back, snapping Dean back into the moment.

“You’re damn right.” He smiled proudly, feeling completely relaxed with the banter. 

Castiel poured them a drink, “They are bringing food down soon, on the house. There’s nothing like a good ole Southie burger to celebrate your homecoming.” He offered Dean another charming smile, before bringing his glass to his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

“So tell me Dean, to what does Boston owe the pleasure of a visit from the Winchesters?” He poured two fingers of imported Irish whiskey for the three of them. “Courtesy of acquaintances from the IRA.” He said with a grin. 

“Not a visit, Cas.” Dean explained between bites of his burger while Castiel stood behind the bar watching intently. “We’re here to stay. Ma died. Influenza. John’s all we got and he ain’t the same since he came back from over _there_. So, I need a job.” He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and gazed at Castiel nervously. “And wouldn’t mind having my best friend back. Got any work?”

Castiel walked around the bar, directly in front of Dean. “That’s not wise, Dean.” He took a chance, and ran a finger down Dean’s cheek.

“Hell if I care. Why didn’t you come get me Cas? You said you knew exactly where I was. You obviously have the power and resources. Why?” 

Castiel stared at Dean for a few moments, wanting to word his answer the best way. “You think my story has a happy ending? This is it Dean, until the day I die.”

“I’m not asking ya to be my Prince Charming, Cas. I’m a big boy, now give me a job or I’ll ask Rowena.” Dean let his jade stare bore into Castiel’s stormy blue gaze. 

Instead of taking his statement as a challenge, Castiel smirked and went back around the bar. “There’s that mouth I remember, you know, no one else calls me Cas. I won't let them.” Both men momentarily forgot about Sam watching them and blushed when he cleared his throat again.

“Can I call you Cas?” Sam asked with a grin.

Castiel turned to face Dean’s younger brother, “No.” He offered Sam a small smile, but he meant what he said and Sam can see that. 

“Sure thing, _Castiel_.” Sam shook his head and took a drink. Castiel may be different now, but his feelings towards Dean are the same, and that realization actually made Sam smile, he knew what Cas meant to Dean and is happy those feelings were reciprocated. 

The sound of pounding footsteps coming down the stairs made Castiel roll his eyes and sigh. “Oi! Castiel!” Nick began speaking before he saw the Winchester brothers. “Couple of Gypsies saw Anna with that cunt, Ishim!” He stopped in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs when he saw Dean and Sam sitting at the bar. After a moment, he recognized his younger brother’s best friend that always had a bad attitude and his baby brother in tow. “Dean fooking Winchester, as I live and breathe! I don’t know if I should hug ya or clobber ya. The baby brother here was just _lost_ when you left.” Nick stole a glance at Castiel and smiled. Castiel was the boss but Nick would always be his older brother. “Anyways, family business. Get out.”

“Nicholas!” Castiel doesn’t raise his voice often but when he does, it’s chilling. He walked around the bar, his eyes cold and distant as he approached his brother, stopping inches from his face. “Don’t you _ever_ speak to _my_ guests that way again. Do you understand me?” Castiel’s stare is unyielding, his voice, low and dangerous.

Nick huffed a laugh, not wanting to deal with Castiel’s temper. “Calm down baby brother, no need to release the viper.”

Castiel relaxed slightly, but his gaze remained the same. “Good. Now _you_ get out.” 

“Man would smite the devil with those eyes eh?” Nick shook his head and turned to leave, making his way back up the stairs.

Dean and Sam shared a silent exchange as Nick made his way back up the stairs. This wasn’t the Castiel they remembered. Seven years ago, Cas was a wiry little kid with way too much energy but a heart of gold. He would see a homeless kid on the streets, dirty and hungry and even though he was poor himself, Castiel would give that kid no matter the color of his skin his last crust of bread or give away his only coat during a cold Boston winter. _This_ Cas was different, the warmth seemed to have left his smile and he commanded respect from everyone around him. Dean couldn’t help but wonder if it was _his_ fault Cas had gone cold. 

Castiel turned his eyes back towards the brothers. “Alright boys, you _really_ want a job? Fine, Sam, you’ll answer to Rowena with _The Palace_ business and Dean, you’ll stick with me. Mary would haunt me the rest of my days if anything happened to you two, God rest her soul.” He rested his hands on the bar, parting his jacket and Dean caught a glimpse of the holsters on each side. “That’s my offer, take it or leave it.”

Sam and Dean agreed, and then had a moment alone when Castiel went upstairs to grab the other Novaks.

“You sure about this Dean? I mean, this life seems... intense. Honestly we could go anywhere in the world if we wanted.” Sam offered but already knew Dean’s answer before he spoke.

“Sam. This is where we belong, we’re home. Yeah, this life isn’t exactly what we expected to come home to, but Cas is… family.” Dean paused to take a drink. _Man this whiskey is smooth._

“Family? Is that all you want _Castiel_ to be?” Sam responded with a grin.

“Can it, Sammy!” Dean finished off his drink and lit up a smoke just as the noisy Novak ruckus began its descent down the stairs.

Gabriel made both the Winchesters hug him, he really hadn’t changed. The small flicker in his eyes that let’s people know not to fuck with him had always been there, same with Nick. 

In fact, Dean suddenly realized the only one whose eyes _have_ changed is Cas. And not the beautiful cerulean angelic flames that suck you in with one glance, that hasn’t changed. No, it's the look _behind_ those flames, the look that sends a chill down your spine and let’s you know that those aren’t flames, it’s ice.

Castiel stood on the other side of the bar, giving his brothers a look that spoke volumes. They both silenced in seconds and waited to see what he had to say. “You both remember Dean and Sam, obviously. They are staying with us. Sam will help Rowena, she’s always taken to him and has been asking for help down here. Dean will be wherever I am, I trust him. Whatever response you’re thinking of right now, doesn’t mean shite, this is how it will be. Everyone caught up? Good. Let’s drink.”


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since Dean and Sam had become Fallen Angels and they were both happy. Sam helped Rowena with _The Palace_ what ever she needed, he was there. Stocking the shelves, picking up shipments of hooch, even kicking out unruly, drunk patrons. Dean enjoyed helping Castiel with the day to day business, he would sit in on the smaller meetings and get a feel for how the family was run. He also got to break a few noses and that was alright in his book. 

As he rounded the corner onto Castiel’s street, Dean saw a head poke out of Cas’ doorway. A skinny man about twenty emerged from the house, looking like he had a wild night. His hair was standing on end and he kept looking both ways as if he was worried about being followed. Dean recognized Alfie as he was shoving his shirt into his trousers and buttoning his pants. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He said to himself. Once Alfie was out of sight, Dean charged into Castiel’s bedroom without thinking. 

“You just left your door open and anyone could’ve come in here and cut you. What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” Dean saw Castiel laying on his bed, naked, lighting a cigarette and his arm relaxed under his head, smiling. 

Castiel pulled out his arm from under his head and casually pointed a .40 caliber pistol at his center mass. “You were saying?” He grinned as he tossed the gun aside and took a drag of his cigarette, his eyes never leaving Dean’s.

“To what do I owe the pleasure at this hour, Dean?” Castiel asked, his eyes dance with amusement. Castiel looks completely relaxed, almost looks like the fourteen year old boy Dean left behind that barn, it’s a good look.

Dean rolled his eyes, “I think you’ve had enough _pleasure._ ” He spat the words out before thinking. Castiel studied him and tossed a cigarette to the foot of the bed for Dean to take. He picked it up and taped it against the back of his hand, not meeting Castiel‘s eyes. “Didn’t think someone like _him_ was your preference.”

Castiel took a moment to study Dean. He almost said a joke but decided to go with the truth. “He isn’t,” Castiel takes another draw, “he was easy.”

“No shit.” Dean wanted to ask more but remembered why he showed up so early in the first place. He pushed away the thoughts that maybe Cas’ preference might be him. “Whatever, not my business. Sammy and I saw something you should know about. It’s Anna. She was seen getting cozy with Ishim again. They didn’t leave town like you said.”

Castiel stiffened slightly at the mention of his sister but relaxed again in an instant. “Don’t you want to know my preference?” Castiel pushed. Maybe he should be focusing on Anna. But he’ll deal with that when he can get some pants on.

For the first time since Castiel showed off his pistol, Dean looked at the disheveled man on the bed. He could see every outline of Cas’ body, including the bulge in the sheets that seemed smaller a few moments ago. Dean licked his lips then snapped himself back to reality. “Apparently your _preference_ doesn’t matter when _easy_ is waiting for you. Now what about your sister?” He was determined to not let Castiel’s nighttime activities invade his mind. He was here for a job, so that’s what he needed to focus on.

A smile spread across Castiel’s face. “I didn’t know you cared, Dean. And since I can’t have what I _want_. Why not go for easy?” Cas shrugged. “I’d rather not discuss my sister while I'm indisposed.“ Cas stood up, without shame and pulled on his trousers.

Dean’s eyes grew wide as he saw Castiel in all his biblical glory for a brief second and then turned away, hiding his blushing cheeks. “Jesus, Cas! No modesty left in Southie anymore?” He felt his body begin to betray him as his cock tried to swell. He quickly thought about the roster of the Red Sox to distract the images in his mind.

“Would modesty include bursting into a man’s bedroom at sunrise Dean?” Castiel tilted his head, pulling on some slacks.

“Sorry, I’ll just keep you in the dark about who your sister takes to bed. Especially, when it’s a dry cunt like _Ishim_. Anything to give _Lord Castiel_ his morning happy hour.” Dean couldn’t think straight anymore, he was doing his job and then saw Cas like _this_. In that moment, he didn’t see Castiel Novak, cold blooded leader of the Fallen Angels, Dean saw _Cas_. His best friend since they could walk and that meant, to hell with pleasantries.

Castiel walked up to Dean’s face, still shirtless, staring into his eyes. No matter what Dean said to himself, he couldn’t look away. “I’m not a lord or anything else _holy_ , Dean. Ever think I might be the devil?”

Dean didn’t back down, he gave a challenging look and said, “You can stop trying to scare me Cas. Angel, devil, lord, I don’t give a fuck. I’m here. Now shut up and get dressed so we can go crack Ishim’s skull and get some fucking breakfast.”

“Say what you really want to say, Dean Winchester.” Castiel’s gaze continued. “I don’t want to scare you, _in fact_ , you’re the only one I _don’t_ want to scare.” Castiel took another step forward.

Dean reached over and put his cigarette out in the ashtray on the bed invading Castiel’s space. “I _want_ food. Now, can we go or do you want me to call Alfie back?” He gestured to the erection tenting in Cas’ trousers before turning around and walking out the door, leaving it wide open and feeling satisfied with himself.

Castiel watched Dean go with a scowl. He _wanted_ Dean. Wanted him more than anything he’s ever wanted before and a million Alfies could never fill that void. There wasn’t a second of doubt in Castiel’s mind that _this_ had been his last night with Alfie.

 _Fuck this_. Castiel thought, throwing on his clothes and shoes sloppily and running outside, looking for Dean. 

Lighting his smoke, Dean turned his gaze towards Castiel as soon as he turned the corner. The look on his face was intimidating as he stormed towards Dean before slamming him against the wall.

“I said, say what you really _want_ to say, Dean.” Castiel’s grip on Dean is sound, catching him by surprise. 

“The fuck Cas! Get off me!” Dean commanded, trying to shove Castiel off, unsuccessfully. 

“Dean, I said sa-” But Castiel didn’t finish that sentence, before Dean’s mouth clashed with his. Castiel didn’t hesitate to return the heat, his tongue swiping into Dean’s mouth aggressively. Both men kissing the other as if it is the first _and_ last kiss of their lives, confirming to one another that they _both_ went seven years thinking of this _exact_ kiss and when they parted to catch their breath, Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_“Cassie! Watch me!” Castiel was back in time, his chubby five year old brother, Rafael, was standing at the edge of the large rock they liked to jump off on hot days at the creek. Castiel was seven again, trying to catch minnows swimming by the riverbank. His slacks were rolled up to his knobby knees and his midnight hair was matted against his head from the humid afternoon._

_Rafael was a lot like Castiel, they were practically inseparable. He was a happy and carefree kid who jumped at every chance for adventure. He’d leap off the highest step, climb fences as high as he could go and let go and have his older brothers scramble to catch him. When he was 4, he broke his arm by jumping off his dresser and landing on the floor, but the cast the doctor put on him didn’t slow Raf down one bit._

_Today was no different, he dove off the boulder and did a belly flop into the swirling creek. Castiel cheered for his little brother and went back to the fishes. After a few seconds, a plump arm flailed out of the water, and Rafael was gasping for air. Castiel stood there frozen in fear, screaming his little brother’s name, crying out for help. He screamed until his lungs were sore but his feet were cemented in place. Once he realized nobody was coming he ran into the water, fighting the current to get to Raf. Castiel dragged Rafael’s lifeless body upon the shore and cried, begging him to breathe, to wake up. Nick and Gabriel arrived to see Cas draped over Raf, clutching to his soaking wet clothes and praying to God to give his baby brother back and take him instead._

_“Please! Please, I’ll do anything! Take _me!_ Bring Raf back, please God!” Not knowing at the time that this would be the last time he ever prayed. The burning tears were _nothing_ compared to the pain in his chest and Gabriel had to pull him away so Nick could carry their baby brother home. Castiel watched his parents cry over Rafael’s body, wishing it was him who died at the creek._

“Cas. Cas. Cas!” Castiel awoke with a start, tears streaming down his face and for a split second he thought he saw the face of his little brother but quickly realizes it’s a man. Castiel grips the man’s face, prepared to break his neck. “Cas... Cas it’s me.” Dean whispers. 

“Dean?” Cas lays back, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. “What are ya doing here?” 

Dean smiled when he heard Cas’ southie accent is thicker in the throws of sleep, reminding him of when they were younger. Castiel looked around, trying to get his bearings but Dean filled in the blanks. “I heard ya screaming. Had to break down the door.” Castiel nodded and took a deep breath. They stayed in silence until Dean handed the shaken man a cigarette and In that moment, Dean saw the old Cas and wanted nothing more than to make all his problems go away. “Still having those dreams about Raf eh?”

Castiel tilted his head and gazed at Dean. “You remember?” He truly thought that Dean had forgotten about all the times they snuck out and slept under the stars, talking until the sun peeked over the horizon. 

Dean saw the red rim around his eyes and was reminded of the day Cas snuck into his bedroom window after his mother passed and his father told him it should’ve been Cas who died. His mother died of consumption only six months after that day at the creek and Castiel’s father had caught pneumonia a year later. The Novak brothers were left orphaned and on the streets until Rowena took them in. 

Dean looked offended, “Of course I remember. You were my best friend Cas. I remember everything.” He looked down and chuckled to himself. “Hey, remember that time my Ma was sick and we got the bright idea to cook dinner for her since Pops was at the factory?”

Castiel let out a lighthearted laugh, he had gotten into so much trouble as a kid with the eldest Winchester and it felt good that Dean cherished those memories too. “Your dad was piping mad when he got home. The house was a mess, Sam was covered in _something_ we called food. We felt that belt for days eh?”

Dean laughed and handed Castiel his coat. “You know how this goes. Bad dream means a night under the stars.” Cas smiled and pulled on his coat, letting Dean lead the way. 

As they laid under the stars on the roof of Castiel’s home, Dean couldn’t help but think that _this_ was the life he ran back to. Laying under the stars with Cas, drinking a bottle of hooch, watching the smoke billow up from the factories. His lips still tingled from the kiss they shared, even though it’s been almost two weeks, and if he was honest, Dean could feel Cas’ lips still pressed up against his when he closed his eyes. 

After a while, both men could feel the warmth of the dew stewing in their bellies and Castiel always said this was when a man was most honest, “Dean, what were ya really doing outside my house tonight?”

Dean gazed at the sky for a moment and took a deep breath. “Look, it’s not important Cas. Let’s just enjoy this and forget all the bullshit.”

Castiel huffed a laugh, “It’s important to me.” He rolled over to meet Dean’s eyes. “Look me in the eyes and tell me ya weren’t checking up on me?”

“Still a stubborn bastard aren’t ya. Fine. I was checking up on ya but that’s all you’re getting out of me. Now shut up and tell me about those dumb constellations you used to read about.”

“Nah, don’t remember much about ‘em. Keep my head out the clouds now, Dean.” Castiel admitted. “You checking in on me or just makin’ sure a certain nance wasn’t in my bed?”

“Can’t hear you over the Little Dipper Cas.”

Castiel rolled back to look at the sky, a smile on his lips. “Yeah, dipper’s the loudest one but even the dipper knows who I really want in my bed.” Castiel sighed and closed his eyes. “Glad yer home, Dean.”

Dean looked over as Castiel’s eyes closed and smiled to himself. When he heard the light snoring coming from full pink lips he whispered, “Glad to be back, Cas.”

The next morning, Castiel awoke with his body spooned around Dean’s, still on the roof. Smiling to himself as he realized things with Dean would never change. _This_ was them. 

Pushing his luck, Castiel pressed his body against Dean’s, his morning wood knocking on Dean’s backdoor and causing Dean’s eyes to shoot open the second he felt the bulge, his cock betraying him as it swelled in his slacks. It would be so easy, up here under the sunrise, no one around to see. He could, _they_ could. All they needed is their damned pants off.

Castiel moved again, letting Dean know exactly what he wanted. He knew Dean was awake, he felt the change in his breathing over a minute ago but the question remained, did Dean want this as much as him?

Unfortunately, Castiel wouldn’t find out today.

“Castiel!” Gabe yelled from below, pulling them both out of their rooftop daze. 

Castiel stood and made his way down, “Put away the gun, Gabriel.”

“What the hell happened to yer door?! Thought someone got ya!” Gabe yelled in annoyance before he saw Dean climb off the roof. “Ah, gazin at the stars like old times, eh?” He shook his head with a smile at the memory.

Castiel looked at his door frame for the first time and laughed. “Ya owe me a door.” He pointed at Dean with a grin.

“Next time I’ll leave ya to your slumber then, eh?” Dean teased back, pushing Castiel’s finger away.

Gabriel looked confused but didn’t comment, “Quit yer courtin boys, time for a family meeting.”


	6. Chapter 6

Within an hour, the Fallen Angels were sitting downstairs at The Palace dressed in their finest suits. Family meetings normally took up most of the day and led well into the night once the hooch made its appearance. Rowena promised some entertainment after dinner that most of the men were excited about. 

Castiel sat with Dean on his right, Gabe on his left and Nick stood behind them, as usual. The other members, including Sam, were scattered about the narrow room and the last to enter was, Michael. 

His scowl is apparent when he saw who was at Castiel’s right but it seemed Dean and Benny are the only ones to notice it and shared a look. Benny moved to town about a year before the Winchesters moved away, and that short time, they had become great friends. Dean was glad to see Benny was still around, but also, not surprised. Castiel always kept people he cared about around, he was big on  _ family. _

Michael made his way to them, standing alongside Nick in a defiant manner, as if sitting among the other,  _ lesser than,  _ Angels was an insult. 

Castiel doesn’t turn to look at him, but everyone knows who he is talking to, “Is this family meeting interrupting something?” 

“Nah just lost track of time, Castiel.” Michael said in a strained tone, not appreciating being called out. “Thought this was a family meeting, didn’t know we were letting just anyone down here eh.” The jab is very obviously towards the Winchesters seeing as Michael isn’t new to these meetings. He knew everyone here well and they are always here for the beginning business, before they are dismissed to leave the actual family to discuss more important matters. 

Dean knew Michael was family but he also knew Cas doesn’t handle being questioned very well. To his surprise, Cas chuckled. It wasn’t until he looked around the room that he realized Cas’ chuckle wasn’t a good thing because it had everyone on edge, in a matter of seconds.

Gabriel definitely knows and applied a buffer, “There was a time when we thought that about you, Mikey.”

Castiel laughed again and glanced over at Dean with an expectant look on his face, almost as if he is  _ asking _ Dean how  _ he _ feels about Michael’s comment. A small nod of encouragement is all Dean needed.

“Aww little Mikey, you don’t remember me and Cas was changing your nappies while Rowena was handling business?” Dean flashed his cocky smirk that Cas recognized immediately. Dean was ready for a fight. “For the longest time we was convinced you were a girl with that little thing you packed between those legs.” He looked Michael up and down. “I’m guessin the ladies are still left disappointed.” The room shook with the uproar of laughter.

Michael took a step into Dean’s space and tried to veil his shaken confidence. “You really want to know about what I’m giving the ladies, ya Sod?”

Dean stood and charged at Michael but it was quickly broken up by Nick and Benny. Even skinny Garth stepped in the middle, making Dean smile. Garth was pretty helpless when it came to lifting crates of hooch but he was smart, and again, Castiel kept him around.

Castiel stood up, humor dancing in his eyes and looked at Dean, then at Michael. “Let’s settle this the old way gentlemen.” He motioned for everyone to go upstairs to the yard and then walked over to Dean as the room emptied, “Think ya got this in you,  _ country boy?” _ Castiel teased, knowing the answer.

Dean rolled up the sleeves to his plain white shirt and took his cap off letting his sandy locks fall on his face. “I’ve got a lot more in me than you know,  _ city boy.” _

Cas ruffled his hair, smiling proudly. “Then kick Michael’s ass or I’ll kick yours.” Cas turned to go upstairs, he really didn’t want anyone marking up Dean’s precious face, but he was also excited to watch Dean fight.

The other Angels gathered in the square, circling around Michael and Dean. Dean saw a mischievous glint in Michael’s cold eyes but he knew to be prepared for any tricks his opponent had up his sleeve. Castiel stood with Gabriel and Nick on either side of him, studying the scene and trying to predict the outcome. Gabriel looked like the fight was better entertainment than going to Fenway to see the Sox play. Nick stood somber, almost as if he was trying to will Michael the strength to beat Dean. Dean looked on the opposite side of the circle of onlookers and saw Sam standing by Rowena looking like a scared little boy rooting for his big brother. 

Rowena placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder to comfort him. “This needs to happen lad. Dean’ll be alright.  _ Besides,  _ the boys need a good brawl now and then.” Sam seemed to visibly relax at her touch and Dean made a mental note to question his little brother later. But first,  _ the fight. _

“Kick his ass, Dean.” Garth whispered behind Dean, clasping his shoulders.

Michael circled the crowd like a lion waiting to strike, Dean’s focus shifted between his opponent’s hands and feet, anticipating his next move. The sound of the spectators around them was drowned out by his pulse thumping in his ears. Impatient, Michael lunged forward and tried to connect his fist with Dean’s ribs. Dean sidestepped and avoided the assault, grabbing Michael’s arm and pulling his chest into Dean’s massive fist. Michael gasped as the air left his lungs momentarily and Dean slammed his elbow between his opponent’s hunched shoulder blades. Michael crumpled to the dirty ground as his family around him bent over in laughter at the embarrassing defeat. 

Dean began walking towards him to help Michael up from the ground when he pulled out a switchblade. The glint of deadly metal and the cold glare in Michael’s eyes commanded silence around the once deafening crowd. Dean saw Castiel begin to step forward into the circle. “No!” he yelled at the gang’s leader. “This is my fight.” Dean turned his attention back to Michael. “Are you sure you want to do this kid?” A sly smile crept across his face, he almost  _ wanted  _ Michael to be stupid enough to come at him with a knife. 

Michael responded by moving in a flash, his knife bared and thirsty for the taste of blood. He slashed wildly and a trickling of crimson liquid appeared on Dean’s cheek. Michael was already preparing for another strike when Dean noticed the sting of the cut. Shouting from onlookers came crashing in Dean’s brain as they jeered and threw weapons to aid him in defending himself. But Dean refused to pick up anything that could help him win. For one, Michael was  _ fast.  _ Faster than he looked, especially with a blade in his hand. For another thing, Dean knew in the back of his mind that he had something to  _ prove.  _ It was his time to prove to the family that he earned his right to be here by Cas’ side, and cutting a kid wasn’t the way to do it. 

Dean took his time, dodging his assailant’s advances and studying the way he moved. Castiel watched from the sidelines with a morbid curiosity. He examined the nimble way Dean moved almost like a spider dancing on the top of the water at the creek. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as the crowd fell silent again, entranced by the two men’s lethal and enticing tango. 

This time when Michael lunged, Dean was ready. His face stung from his first cut and he was now noticing a throbbing pain in his side and realized Michael must’ve caught him with the knife a second time. Dean saw the blood tinted weapon coming towards him and looked beyond. He grabbed Michael’s knife hand and pivoted, his foot connecting with Michael’s knee. A yelp of pain came from Michael as he dropped to the cobblestones for a second time. Dean didn’t hesitate and kicked him to the ground, pinning Michael’s arm under his shoe before wrenching the blade from his grasp and bending his fingers back with a sickening crack. An audible gasp escaped the crowd as Michael screamed in pain from his hand being broken by sheer force. Dean grabbed Michael’s onyx locks and slammed his face into the ground and another loud crunch resounded through the square. “Stay the  _ fuck _ down or next time you won’t  _ ever  _ get back up Mikey.” A triumphant smile spread on Dean’s face as he walked to Castiel. He gave a challenging look to Nick before saying, “Anyone else think I shouldn’t be here?”

Castiel brought his thumb up to gently wipe the blood from Dean’s cheek. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” His eyes meet Rowena’s in the crowd, “I think the boys earned a night off Rowena. Bring your  _ entertainment  _ tomorrow, the meeting can wait.” They exchanged a knowing look as the crowd of Fallen Angels dispersed and Castiel led Dean into the back of  _ Gordon’s  _ to tend to his wounds. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean had been hoping to spend his evening off with Cas gazing at the stars again, but Cas insisted that Dean go and do something he enjoyed. Dean remembered Sam mentioning the underground brothel he helped Rowena run and thought to give it a shot once the sun went down, he had no idea that Castiel had the same idea. 

When Castiel walked in the brothel, everyone knew his name. It was probably the worst part of being so,  _ known _ in this small town, but he didn’t care much, he liked what he liked and everyone knew to keep their mouths shut. What happens in the brothel, stays in the brothel.

Castiel had already given Dean his word that he wouldn’t let Alfie in his bed again, though afterwards he didn’t really didn’t know why he said it. He and Dean were always so busy, they never had the time to even  _ attempt _ to pick up where that kiss left off. Cas wondered if Dean was just as sexualy frustrated as he was.

Which is where the brothel comes in handy. 

There were multiple rooms, all with a different purpose but he knew where he was going, this wasn’t Castiel’s first time here and though Alfie was the only man he had actually had intercourse with, he definitely had his fair share of blowjobs in the brothel.

Castiel went straight to the  _ all male _ room in the back and walked over to an occupied comfortable chair. The man in the chair instantly got up and offered it to Castiel as Cas waved him away, unfortunately he wasn’t his type and Castiel normally stuck to what he knew. 

Waiting for his usual  _ partner, _ Castiel sat and people watched. Everyone knew not to stare at him too long but that didn’t mean he couldn’t watch them. Arousal was thick in the air, causing Cas’ cock to harden in anticipation. If Alaric didn’t hurry up, Castiel might have to interrupt and steal him away. He didn’t want to be in this den of iniquity any longer than necessary. 

Alaric walked in just before Castiel ran out of patience, “About time.” He said, taking a moment to check the man out. Alaric is shirtless but wearing his slacks and suspenders, Castiel liked what he saw.

“Didn’t know I’d be seeing you handsome, It’s been so long. Where have you been?” He glanced down at Castiel’s erection and smiled. “That for me?” Alaric was about to straddle Castiel’s lap just as Cas adjusted his hard cock in his slacks and glances towards the door. Alaric noticed his pause and turned to see what the man was looking at.

“Dean?” Not a lot surprised Castiel, but  _ this, _ he never expected.

Dean’s eyes grow wide as he sees the tall man glistening with sweat standing over the Fallen Angel. “Cas?”

Castiel stood and reached Dean in seconds, taking him upstairs by his arm to a private room. 

Alaric wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do and decided to wait a while, before moving on to the next client.

But Castiel had no intentions on returning.

“Get out!” Castiel commanded the occupants in the private room. The man stands to fight but instantly realizes who it is and nodded, gathering his belongings and running out the door.

Castiel slammed the door and rounded upon Dean, “What are you doing here?”

Dean chuckled to himself as the two men ran with their tail between their legs. He steeled himself staring Cas down seductively. “Couldn’t watch the stars tonight.”

Castiel bit back a smile, “Neither could I. What did you hope to find here tonight, Dean?” Castiel took a step towards Dean and tilted his head.

Dean raked his teeth on his bottom lip as he looked down to see Castiel’s hard erection. “Guess I’m lookin for my angel.”

Castiel watched Dean’s eyes travel down his body and palmed himself, letting Dean see the girth of his cock through his slacks and closed the distance between them. “You found him.”

Dean playfully snaps Cas’ suspenders. “What’s my prize?” His jade gaze meets Castiel’s cerulean stare and Dean feels his cock tenting in his slacks.

Castiel hesitated a moment before grabbing Dean’s cock, their eyes still locked. “ _ I _ win the prize.” Castiel begins to slowly stroke Dean and slams their mouths together.

Dean pushes Cas back onto the bed and looks over the disheveled man laying before him. He eased himself on top of the Fallen Angel and began clashing their lips together while his hands wandered along his partner’s entire body.

Castiel had a bruising grip on Dean’s thighs as they licked and nipped at each other aggressively. Reaching for Dean’s pants, Castiel kisses down Dean’s neck and bites his throat.

Dean lets out a yelp of delicious pain as his fingers gripped Castiel’s hair. “Fuck!” he moaned as he began grinding his hips into Cas’ crotch.

Castiel undid both of their slacks and pulled Dean’s hard cock out, pulling away so he could see it. Castiel smiled at how beautiful it is, he wanted to see and touch Dean’s cock as long as he could remember and he finally could. Cas reached and pulled his own cock out too, lining it up with Dean’s and wrapping his hand around them. Cas’ hands are large and yet he can barely wrap around both of their thick cocks.

Dean groaned at the contact, his arms almost giving out but he managed to hold himself up to watch. Cas’ hand around his cock has to be the best thing he’s ever felt. He’s never done this with a man and never expected it could feel so good. 

Castiel struggled between watching his hand slide up and down their cocks and watching Dean’s face as he comes unglued above him. This is better than anything he’s ever done before and he knows it’s because it’s  _ Dean. _ Their hips move in sync as Cas strokes them faster, pushing them both towards the edge. Dean instinctively rocked his hips back and forth as he was about to come, making Cas grip his hip tighter, nails digging into Dean’s skin and the second their eyes lock, it’s over as they fall together into orgasmic bliss. Their eye contact only breaks so they can watch as they paint each other’s cocks white.

Reluctantly, Dean climbed off and plopped on the bed next to Cas, staring at the ceiling. He has no clue what to say or even how to feel. Will things change now? Will Cas treat him differently? Will they act as if it never happened? Too many unanswered questions. Cas is quiet too, making Dean worry he regrets what they just did.

Castiel breaks the unspoken tension when he sits up, walking over to the sink to wash up. Once clean, he strolls back towards Dean, hands him a hot rag, while placing a chaste kiss on his forehead before walking out. Not saying another word. 

Castiel struggled with how to feel. This is everything he ever wanted and yet, it happened in the damn brothel. Dean didn’t come here for him, he came to fuck someone  _ else. _

As much as it hurt, Castiel had to leave. He couldn’t be a hypocrite, he came here for the same reason. They just happened to run into one another before they had the chance with someone else. 

Alaric would take care of him.

Reluctantly, Castiel searched for him and handed him a wad of cash. “Take care of the man in the first private room. Make sure he gets everything he needs and is only disturbed by you.” 

Alaric nodded, “What about you handsome?” He reached out for Castiel’s crotch. “We didn’t get to have our fun.”

Castiel moved his hand away, “Take care of  _ him.” _ He said sternly, before walking out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bloody one and we get to see how dangerous Castiel really is.
> 
> Warning: Graphic Violence

Dean dipped his fingers into the basin and rinsed off his sweaty face when he heard the door creak open. “Thought you ran for the hills this time.” He smiled to himself as he blotted his face with a towel. 

“Castiel said you were looking for some company tonight and you can do _anything_ you want to me handsome.” Alaric walked over to Dean slowly.

Panic rose in Dean’s chest as the tall man with cool blue eyes approached. In seconds the panic subsided and was replaced with new emotions. Rejection. Pain. Anger. Dean’s inner monologue scrambled trying to make sense as to why Cas would invite this _stranger_ to please him right after they just shared a mind blowing orgasm. Without a word Dean pushed past Alaric and stormed out of the brothel, his eyes burning as the realization dawned on him. Castiel Novak didn’t want him as much as Dean wanted Cas. 

When Dean got home, the light was on in the foyer. It was easily 2 am so the house should’ve been dark. He pulled out his pistol from his waistband and stepped inside with caution. A tall slender man with salt and pepper hair sat in the chair under the light. He wore a dark grey suit and had a knowing smile across his lips as Dean aimed his gun at the stranger’s center mass. “Hello Dean. Remember me?” Dean remembered the leader of the Knights of Hell, Cain, very well. “I think we should talk.”

**********

Castiel couldn’t get Dean out of his head. They finally went past kissing and as much as Castiel wanted to stay, he didn’t want to force Dean into staying the night with him. But the thought of Alaric touching Dean was more than he could bare. 

When he left the brothel that day, he was _looking_ for a fight and it didn’t take long for him to find one.

Castiel was alone, but that never held him back before and he _knew_ this man hung out with the Knights of Hell. 

“You look lost.” Was all Castiel said before punching the man in the face. He hit back, splitting Castiel’s eyebrow but Cas didn’t miss a beat, he punched the guy again, straight in the jaw and then stood over the unconscious man with a sneer. Castiel grabbed his legs and drug him to Gordon’s.

Nick jumped up when Castiel entered the diner, shocked at the blood. “Oi! What happened to ya?”

“Fucking Knight was in the Gates. Help me tie him downstairs, I want to know what the fuck he’s doing here.” Nick complied, dragging the man roughly down the stairs and tying him up so they could wait for him to wake. 

In the meantime, Castiel’s eyebrow was still bleeding and Alfie was _not_ about to pass up the opportunity to be there for Castiel. He rushed over with a wet rag and cleaned the blood off Castiel’s face. As a habit, Castiel let him and didn’t give it a second thought until he touched his face lovingly. Castiel frowned, grabbed the rag and stood up, walking away from Alfie. He didn’t want anyone touching him like that ever again, only _Dean._

“Everyone out. You too.” Castiel pointed straight at Alfie who walked out looking depressed. Gabriel walked in Gordon’s about to make a snide comment about poor Alfie when he saw Cas’ eyebrow. Before he could ask, Castiel spoke first. “Call a family meeting, every Angel, first thing in the morning.” When Gabe nodded but didn’t move, Castiel spoke again, _“Now.”_

**********

Dean contemplated staying home the next day. Why keep following Cas around like a stray mutt when his message was loud and clear? He stayed up until dawned peaked over the smokestacks of the factories weighing his options. He remembered his _talk_ with Cain. “Fuck!” Dean slid on his jacket and headed out the door, glaring at the cobblestone street, and running into Gabriel. 

The normally carefree Novak looked dead serious as he brushed himself off. “Fucks sake Deano! Watch where you’re going.” Dean gave a deadpan stare waiting for Gabe to explain himself. “Castiel called a family meeting. Not optional.” He sidestepped Dean and knocked on the door to alert Sam of the meeting. 

Questions invaded Dean’s mind as he headed down the street to _Gordon’s. Is Cas kicking me out? Is it about last night? Did I fail some test? Oh fuck! No… No way he would’ve known about Cain… Shit!_ As he walked down the stairs into _The Palace_ under _Gordon’s,_ all eyes focused on him. Dean scanned the room to try and get a read of what was happening. Rowena had a steely gaze that Dean recognized all too well. Nick stood with his arms folded and jaw clenched. And then he saw _him._ Castiel was sitting behind the bar, pouring drinks for everyone and looking deadly serious. Dean studied him and noticed how different he looked from the night before. His eyes finally locked on the gash on Cas’ brow and a protective rage swelled inside him. 

When Castiel looked up and quickly averted his gaze from Dean’s, the rage died, only to be replaced with shame and rejection. Dean sat at the back of the room and waited quietly for Cas to begin. 

After a while, Castiel walked out from behind the bar and stood in the middle of the room. The room began to quiet even before Nick’s loud “ _Oi!”_ And Garth’s “ _Zip it, will ya!?”_

Castiel glanced around the room, his eyes lingering on Dean a second longer than the others, before he began. “A Knight was here last night. Whether there were more or not, we are unsure. But he’s tied up and it’s obvious he won't give any information, so we aren’t asking and I’m giving him a chance to go free, _if_ he can kill me.” It’s obvious Cas isn’t asking for advice but Nick seemed nervous enough for the energy in the room to shift.

“Castiel,” Nick began to protest but was shot a warning scowl from his brother. The hairs on Dean’s arms stood like a bolt of lightning had arced through the room. Castiel had never seemed so dangerous, until _now._ His cold unwavering stare and clenched jaw commanded obedience and respect. 

“Dean, Nicholas, Gabriel, with me.” It wasn’t a request and the trio followed their leader into the back room.

Castiel shut the door behind the men and turned, his eyes on Nick. “Do you doubt me... _brother?”_

Nick was a couple inches taller than Castiel but it was clear as day which one was more deadly at that moment. Back when they were growing up, nobody _feared_ Cas, but Dean quickly learned that seven years can change a lot in a man. Even Castiel.

“Right. Anyone else want to speak?” He turned to the other two men. “Floor is yours.” He motioned in front of him impatiently.

Gabriel took the moment to try and break the tension between his two brothers. “Let’s hurry up and get this done so we can have some girls eh? And old Nicky here can get back to his ball busting wife.”

Castiel glanced at Dean, locking eyes with the eldest Winchester a brief moment, before turning and leaving the room.

Dean felt torn and his cock threatened to harden under Castiel’s gaze until he remembered that Cas had already sent his message loud and clear. He took a heavy sigh and followed the brothers to address the _Knight of Hell_ in the other room.

Nick pulled the Knight up to his feet and led him to where everyone else was sitting. The man had been fed and watered, _Castiel was fair enough,_ and he looked strong, ready for a fight.

Castiel walked over to Rowena handing her his jacket and taking off his holsters. He turned to gaze at the room while he rolled up his sleeves.

Dean could see the veins pulsing under Castiel’s skin. His muscles were taught and straining his white shirt. Dean looked to the Knight for a distraction. No doubt, Castiel had already rung his bell in their first round as Dean could see the man’s eye purple and almost swollen shut. He looked around at the Fallen Angels like he was a caged animal, searching for an exit.

Castiel stepped forward with a sneer. “We met briefly last night, eh?” He nods at the man before cracking his neck. The man didn’t fully understand what was happening but he could see at the very least, Castiel wanted a fight. “You want to go home?” Cas tilted his head challengingly. “Go home.” He waved at the door. 

The man doesn’t move, “Is this some trick?” 

“No tricks, do I look like the trickster Novak to you?” Castiel asked. “Go through me, and you can go home.”

Castiel was watching the man with amusement, as a predator would play with his prey. His captive began weighing his options. You could see in the man’s eyes that he knew his life was over but he was determined to try and take on _the_ Castiel Novak. The Knight lunged and tried to spear Cas but the Angel moved as swift and deadly as a black mamba.

Everyone always doubted Castiel’s skills. He wasn’t the biggest or the loudest. He was quiet and calm, even in a fight and what really surprised people was his _speed._ He laughed after he dodged the Knight, knowing the more the man attacked, the more desperate he would be. And _that_ was when Castiel would have fun.

Dean saw the amusement in Cas’ eyes and cursed his feelings of arousal as Castiel addressed the Knight. “Keep fighting like that and the last thing you’ll hear is yer skull crunching under me heel.”

“Fuck.” Dean muttered under his breath as he heard Cas’ Southie accent come back full force. The last time Dean heard that accent was the night before, and it made him crave to be under Castiel’s firm grip again.

The man turned and charged Castiel again, this time predicting where Castiel would move and stopped short, throwing himself on top of Castiel, knocking him to the floor. 

Nick took a step forward and Gabriel grabbed his arm, pointing at his ear, “Listen, Nicky.” 

Nick frowned and turned back towards Castiel and could hear he was _still_ laughing, even under the much bigger man’s weight. 

Castiel was no stranger to being at the bottom of a full mount and knew exactly how to get out, but before he could, the man threw a hard punch, directly at Castiel’s already split eyebrow, busting it open instantly. 

Unfortunately for the man, that _hurt._ And Castiel was no longer laughing. 

Castiel lifted his hips and maneuvered the man off, slamming him down with a thud before climbing on top of him, completely flipping the tables.

He leaned over the man, punching over and over while his own blood ran down his face, dripping onto his victim as his face was beaten to a pulp. 

Castiel stood and slid a bloody hand through his hair, glancing up at Dean briefly before bringing his foot down onto the man’s skull with a deafening crack. “Told ya that’d be the last thing you’d hear.”

Castiel looked about the room, his eye was shut as his cut leaked profusely down his face and his knuckles were busted on each finger, his own blood mixed with the blood of the _dead_ Knight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some smut after that violence 😬

Dean sat with his mouth agape in awe as Cas gave a brilliant white smile and said “Guess he didn’t want to go home.” The bar roared with cheers and laughter. Fergus poured a round of shots for the whole crew and Rowena brought in the men’s  _ entertainment _ as soon as the body was removed. Dean couldn’t help but realize Fergus was right that day they came back into town. Castiel truly does fight like a man possessed. Or a demon. He wasn’t sure if he should run back to the country and take his chances with John or to walk up in front of all of the Angels and kiss Cas. 

Before he had a chance to decide, a slender blonde woman in a bright gold sequin dress grabbed Dean’s arm. “Hello, handsome.” Dean recognized The Palace lounge singer, Grace, and smiled nervously.

Castiel was in the backroom with Rowena getting cleaned up, thoroughly disappointed that Dean didn’t join them. Images of Dean with Alaric still clouded Cas’ mind and he took a shot of hooch to distract himself.

His shirt was covered in blood so he removed it, leaving just his undershirt and suspenders on and he slides his holsters back into place. Rowena worked on his cuts as he lit a smoke. “What’s that face Row?” Castiel asked, “Spit it out.”

Rowena met his eyes briefly before turning her attention back on Castiel’s wounds. “It’s not like ya to be careless lad. It seems ye need another visit from Alfie? I’ll call on him.”

Castiel’s muscles tensed instantly as he spat out, “No. I don’t see him anymore. And I wasn’t careless, Row. Just having a bit of fun is all.”

Rowena rolled her eyes as she finished up. She looked out into the bar and turned back to Castiel with a sly smile. “Glad you had yer fun boy. It looks like  _ Dean, _ is having a bit of fun on his own” and by the way Castiel’s face hardened, she knew she struck a nerve. “That’s what I thought.” She flipped her flaming hair as she walked out to join the rest of the crowd.

Castiel leaned forward a bit, watching Dean and this blonde woman for a moment before walking over to interrupt. 

“What is your name?” Castiel tilted his head, staring into her eyes. You could still see the blood from his cuts and it’s obvious the woman is intimidated.

“G-Grace, Mr Novak.” She stammered. Dean wasn’t sure what game Castiel was playing but the light in his cerulean eyes shone with playfulness. He watched Cas sit down at the table they were seated at and the smell of sweat, copper and peppermint invaded Dean’s nostrils.

“Do ya like your job?  _ G-Grace?” _ He leaned forward, pulling his bottom lip through his teeth.

Dean covered his smile with his hand. Here was the Cas he knew, playful but territorial. He decided to push his luck. “Grace here is the lounge singer, Cas.” He took her hand and stood her up, spinning her around to showcase her flawless curves. “Ain’t I a lucky fella to have her company?” Dean shot a cold taunting grin to the Angel, daring him to see how far he could go.

Castiel’s eyes flickered at the challenge and he stood as well. “Grace, find another fella or find another job.” He turned away from Dean to look into her eyes, “eh?” 

She instantly nodded and walked away, hoping she’d have another chance to try again with Dean, another time.

Castiel met Dean’s gaze again, “You like  _ that _ too?” Cas asked, unable to help himself.

Dean shrugged, “I like it better than,  _ Alaric. _ Jackass.” Dean turned on his heel and walked to the back room, not looking back to see if Cas was following.

Cas immediately followed, an angry look on his face. Gabe was in the back room with a woman and Castiel snapped, “Get the fuck out!” Gabe turned to say a joke but changed his mind when he saw the way Castiel and Dean were looking at each other and left the room, closing the door on his way out. 

“Did you enjoy yourself with  _ Alaric, _ Dean?” Cas was angry, he doesn’t have the right to be, but the idea of Dean with  _ anyone _ else made his blood boil.

Dean refused to back down. He didn’t care if he just watched Cas kill a man with ease, the fact that  _ Cas  _ was mad when  _ he _ had pushed Alaric into  _ his _ bed was infuriating. “Oh yeah Cas, we had a  _ great _ time! Matter of fact, the entire night was a fooking grand affair! Especially when you had my cock in yer hand and hated it so much you sent that fucking fairy to our room! Fuck you!” Dean hadn’t spoken with his Southie accent in years, but Cas had him seeing red.

Castiel pushed Dean hard against the wall and left his hand just under Dean’s throat. “That was why ya went there right, eh? Not for me. I didn’t know my hand on your cock was enough.” Cas gripped Dean’s hardening erection with his other hand and smiled. “Did you like it,  _ Dean?” _

Dean grinned as his jade eyes darkened with lust. He grabbed Castiel’s wrist and twisted so Cas slammed against the wall and Dean was pinning him. Without a word, he slammed his mouth into Cas’ and brought his teeth down to bite the Angel’s lip, drawing blood. When he pulled away he smiled, “Did  _ you?” _

Cas grunted and fought against Dean’s unyielding grip. Castiel has never let anyone pin him against anything before but Dean’s strength had him fully hard in his slacks. “Yes!” Castiel growls before sucking the blood on his lip.

Dean wasted no time in freeing Cas’ throbbing erection and gripping it tightly in his hands. He watched as Cas eagerly wrapped his large hand around Dean’s cock and began stroking.

Cas leaned forward and bit along Dean’s jaw as he stroked him. He was still angry, but everything about Dean felt so  _ right _ that he forgot the world around them.

Dean moaned against Cas’ shoulder and started stroking more urgently, wanting to give Castiel the same sweet release he had given him the night before.

Castiel finally found his strength and shoved Dean back, flipping them again only this time pinning Dean with his weight as he kissed him heatedly, before dropping to his knees.

Dean watched in awe as Cas swallowed his length and gripped his hair as Cas swirled his tongue around the head of Dean’s cock, before sliding him down again. “Fuck! Cas!”

Cas bobbed and sucked in a way he liked done to him. This was his first time with a cock in his mouth but Dean didn’t have to know that. Castiel sucked him hungrily, as Dean chased his orgasm and Cas was so wound he began to stroke himself while sucking Dean’s cock.

Castiel didn’t pull away when Dean came, swallowing his entire release and Dean’s taste sent Castiel over the edge, coming just as hard all over the floor.

When Castiel stood, he had the nerve to look sheepish. “Was that… good?” He asked, making Dean bite back a smile.  _ The famous Castiel Novak is nervous he didn’t pleasure me well enough after sucking my cock.  _ He thought to himself. 

“Yeah, it was.”  _ Best I’ve ever had.  _ Dean  _ should _ say, but doesn’t. 

“I was under no illusions you visited a brothel just for  _ me. _ I wanted you to get everything you wanted that night.” Castiel admitted. 

Which only pissed Dean off further, “Fuck out of here, Cas. You used me and tossed me to the side and then ignored me for a week.”

“I-” Castiel started, before Dean interrupted. 

“No,  _ you _ don’t get to explain yourself, Cas.” Dean turned towards the door but Castiel grabbed his arm firmly. 

“Don’t!” Castiel growled, “Don’t fucking walk away.”

“Why the fuck not?!” Dean stepped into Castiel’s face. It’s a gesture not many men have survived, but Dean isn’t scared of Cas and he has no reason to be.

“Isn’t that the fucking problem here, Dean? One of us always turning cheek? Say what you want to say.” He repeated again, as if that conversation wasn’t weeks ago. 

“I know what it’s like out there, Cas. I know we won’t be holding hands in the Gates or going to fancy dinners but don’t treat me like I’m just some,  _ Angel. _ We have something, don’t send another man to my fooking bed.” 

Castiel smiled,  _ finally, _ Dean Winchester used his words. “Alright, no other men in our beds.” He pauses before adding, “Or women. Blondes too.” He points at the door, knowing Dean damn well knows who he means. 

Dean failed to bite back this laugh, “She does nothing to me, Cas. She do anything for you?”

Castiel shook his head, no woman has ever done anything for him and it feels good to know Dean is the same. Castiel took a step forward as he gripped Dean’s shirt and pulled him in for a slow passionate kiss.

Their energy is different when they exit the back room and only Rowena can sense it seeing as everyone else is drunk off their asses at this point. 

Castiel goes behind the bar but struggles to open a bottle thanks to his mangled knuckles and Dean walks around to help, “Take a seat, Cas. Let  _ me _ get  _ you _ this drink.” 


	10. Chapter 10

_Just outside the city, the Knights of Hell were having a meeting..._

Cain walked around the warehouse, his salt and pepper hair flowing freely down to his shoulders. With his full beard and tailored pinstripe suit, he had earned the nickname _Father of Murder._ Looking every bit attractive as he did malicious. He gazed at his Knights of Hell looking triumphant. “Well boys! It looks like Christmas has come early.”

The hoots and hollers of the Knights nearly shook their shack. “Finally gonna to get them _Angels_ ehh?” Cain’s right hand man, Azazel called out.

The traitor watched from a cat walk high above to stay out of sight. A cold sneer crossed his features as he realized Castiel Novak’s whole world would soon come crashing down on him. This _is what he deserves._ This _will teach him to throw me away like trash. Soon, Castiel, you’ll get true justice._

“It seems as if one of the Angels has decided the _great_ Castiel’s reign is at an end!” “He announced proudly. “And it all begins with a shipment, that’s _ours_ for the taking boys.” His devilish grin showed off pearly fangs and Cain’s eyes danced with humor in the dim light. 

They cheered and Azazel spoke again, “You gonna be the one to end him boss?”

His wife, Dagon, chimed before Cain could reply, “I don’t care who kills that wretched Angel, but _Rowena_ is _mine!_

A mocking laugh pierced the tension in the room as Abaddon joined her husband’s side. “ _Really,_ Dagon? Rowena McLeod has already embarrassed you once. You really should leave the _King_ and _Queen_ of Southie to the professionals.” Her blood tinted hair matched her ruby red lips as she kissed Cain on the cheek.

Cain smiled at the affection and announced to his followers. “You heard the _new_ Queen! Castiel and Rowena are off limits. But everyone else is _free game”_ The warehouse shook with the cheers of dozens of men and women, eager to wear the blood of the _Fallen Angels._

The traitor felt something at those words, something inside him wishing there was a way to make Castiel pay _without_ the rest of the Angels having to go down. But that wasn’t possible.

 _When the world needed cleansing, God sent the Great Flood, now Boston needs cleansing and the streets will run with a Red Sea._ He remembered his first encounter with Cain, years ago. The traitor clenched his fists until blood was pooling in his fingernails. He had been so foolish to turn Cain away back then. He wasn’t about to make the same mistake again.

The knights made their plans as the traitor made his way back to Castiel’s side, feeling as though the sacrifice was worth it as soon as their leader opened his mouth.

“Glad you could join us.” Castiel said in an annoyed tone. “We’re two weeks from our biggest shipment, Gabriel and I will be there personally, along with, Benny Garth and a few others. I need Nick, Dean, Sam and Michael at the rendezvous point. Everyone got it?”

<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

Dean woke the morning of the big shipment with a knotted feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Something big_ was going to go down today that would change their lives forever. He walked over to the sink and splashed water on his face to steel his nerves. Dean almost didn’t recognize the man in the mirror staring back at him. He looked in the reflection at Castiel sleeping soundly on the bed. _Forgive me Cas_ he thought to himself before waking up his partner to start their day.

Castiel woke up to the most beautiful face in the world. “Mmmm...” He smiled, reaching up to pull Dean back down on the bed.

Dean let Castiel wrap around him. “How about we say fuck today and just stay here?”

Cas popped open one eye that glared at Dean with questioning.

“You want to fuck today? What was that?” A grin broke out on Castiel’s face as he rolled Dean over to lay him on his back and nuzzle his neck.

“Yeah Cas. Let’s do it. _Bend over.”_ Dean gave a bratty, challenging smile to the Angel.

Castiel tsk’d. “No... I don’t see a ring on my finger, I’m a classy broad.” His hands roaming down Dean’s body.

Dean inspected his own hands dramatically. “Oh look, neither do I. _Wait,_ since by your standards, I’m not taken. Can I give _Grace_ a visit?” He knew he was pushing his limits of Castiel’s jealousy, but Dean simply couldn’t help how delicious he looked when Cas was mad.

Castiel’s eyes darkened and he slid a hand into Dean’s britches aggressively. “You are _mine.”_ He gripped Dean’s cock and squeezed. “I have never had another cock in my mouth Dean, nor in my ass.” Castiel slid his hand behind to grip Dean’s ass, sliding a finger near his hole. “There’s only you.”

Dean’s cock twitched at the memory of being inside Cas’ mouth. “Ain’t nobody ever been in _my_ ass either, Cas.” He reached his hand to grab Castiel’s throat and pull him close. “And in case you _forgot,_ you’re mine too... _Angel.”_ Before Castiel could respond, Dean clashed his lips against his partners and used his tongue to invade Cas’ mouth.

Castiel let Dean have control of the kiss while his finger slid inside Dean’s warm delicious hole. Dean pulled away slightly at the invasion. “It’s okay, breathe with me baby.” He kept his finger there without moving it, suddenly wanting a taste. “How about my mouth?”

Dean chose not to respond. He was immersed in the full feeling Castiel’s finger was giving him and pushed back, craving more.

Cas kissed down Dean’s neck and torso, happy to find Dean was already just as hard as he was. When he pushed back, Cas groaned happily.

He slid Dean’s cock in his mouth and began sucking and moving his finger.

After a few moments, Cas worked another finger inside. Loving the moans Dean made under him.

Dean tilted his head back and moaned his angel’s name on his lips. As Cas swirled his tongue around his shaft, Dean felt a tug in his gut trying to chase his release.

Cas moved positions so Dean was on his back and Cas was towering over him, staring down at the only man he’s ever loved. _Loved..._

Castiel _loved_ Dean. And he was sick of hiding it.

He kissed his way back down and lifted Dean’s legs up so he could work him open with his tongue.

Dean gasped at the warm feeling of Castiel’s tongue working open his ring of muscles. “Ah fuck, Cas! I want you... _Now!”_

Cas spit on his hand and lubed himself up before kissing his way back up and lining with Dean’s hole. “Relax, bite me if you have to. I’ll go slow.” And he pushed the head inside.

A spasm of delicious pain surged through Dean’s body unlike anything he had ever felt before. It hurt when Cas’ thick cock stretched him but Dean wanted to share _everything_ with his Angel. It took a few moments for Castiel to bottom out and Dean wanted _more._ As the tip of Cas’ rock hard erection assaulted Dean’s sweet spot a bang came at the door. “Let’s go boys!” Nick called out from the other side. “We’ve got fooking things to do!”

Castiel growled towards the door. “Get the fuck out of here!!” Making Nick take a step back. He walked two steps away before he realized what he just interrupted and groaned. “Dammit Castiel. Great timing eh?” He walked away to give them a couple minutes.

Cas started to move. “Everyone can fooking wait!” His southie accent coming out again.

Dean howled with laughter, causing his hole to tighten around Cas’ cock, enticing another growl. “Mr. _On Time_ is about to be late for business just to empty his balls. Should I call you Gabriel now?”

Cas pulled at Dean’s hair and bared his neck, “Is that who yer thinking about while my cock is in yer ass?” He growled and thrusted into Dean again. “Is this ass his?” Cas started a punishing pace and gripped Dean’s leaking cock, jacking him off with his thrusts.

Dean pulled at his lip with his teeth and leaned forward to pull Castiel close to him. “Why don’t you _show_ me who’s ass this is Cas?”

Cas growled again and thrusted hard into Dean, his hips slapping against his cheeks. _“Mine!”_ He continued to stroke Dean, speeding up with his thrusts.

“Gonna... gonna come, Cas…” Dean barely got the last word off his lips before hot white ropes coated his stomach.

Seeing Dean come had Cas free falling into bliss. He didn’t get even one word of warning out before filling Dean’s ass with his come, groaning with every deep thrust.

He slumped down after, kissing along Dean’s face. “You’re amazing Dean.”

Nick was back on the door before they could enjoy post orgasmic bliss. “Let’s fooking go before the shipment leaves without ya!”

“Fuck off!” Castiel kissed Dean’s lips quickly before pulling out with a hiss. “You okay?” Cas glanced down and watched his come leak from Dean’s abused hole.

Dean pounced on Castiel and pinned him to the bed. “Fuck that shipment.” Before Cas could protest, Dean lifted his hips and slid his already spent cock into Castiel’s mouth. He twitched at the sensation and his cock hardened instantly as Cas sucked furiously.

Cas was powerless to deny Dean. He could taste him on his hardening cock and he fucking _loved_ Dean’s flavor.

He moaned and sucked, completely forgetting about everything else.

Nick was relentless until Dean finally pushed off of Cas and swung the door open while naked. “He _Said._ Fuck. Off.” Nick’s jaw hung open in surprise and Dean smiled. “Do you want a _fucking_ taste?” Without waiting for his response, Dean slammed the door in Nick’s face and went back to Castiel who was too stunned to speak, laying on the bed.

The two listened outside the door and heard Gabriel whistle. “Guess you’re Winchester’s bitch now Nicky.” Castiel was the first to burst out in laughter, quickly followed by Dean. 

“Fuck all a ya! Find yer own way to the rendezvou Dean.” Nick yelled before he stomped away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of violence. Please remember to read the tags ❤️

Castiel was _late._

Which meant, Castiel was flustered. He was never late, everyone knew the great Castiel Novak was punctual. 

After a quick kiss goodbye, he threw on his clothes sloppily and made his way to the docs, straightening out his outfit as he walked with Gabriel. 

“Fooking aye. Was it worth it, Castiel?” Gabriel asked with a sneer as he checked his pocket watch.

“Fook off, Gabriel.” Castiel smoothed out his hair and began fixing his tie. “How late?” He asked, not glancing over.

Gabriel huffed a laugh, “Ten after.”

Castiel responded with a growl and nothing more as they sped up.

The scene at the rendezvous point was grizzly to say the least. Castiel could smell the stench of death before he ever laid eyes on the scene but even that didn’t prepare him for the message he and Gabriel received once they arrived. 

Flies were already swarming around the shattered crates of booze and the corpses that littered the ground. Blood mixed with gin and painted the back country road a sickening mottled brown. Bullet holes riddled the side of the delivery truck that bared Castiel’s last name. _Novak._ Crimson splatters of blood dotted the broken windows of the truck. As Castiel and Gabriel rounded to the front of the truck they two spheric figures sitting atop the hood. Black, mangled sockets stared back at them. _No,_ Castiel thought as Gabriel ran to the side of the road and relieved himself of his breakfast. _Garth. Benny. No._ Cas brought his hands to his head in shock before gazing up at the sky in despair.

After a moment, he inspected the scene further and noticed a slip of paper wedged in Garth’s mouth. Castiel carefully pried open the mouth of the severed head while Gabriel took inventory of their losses. Six words were scribbled on the back of a _Novak Enterprises_ invoice slip. Six words managed to send a deadly chill up Castiel’s spine. 

**_Ready or not, here we come_ **

**_-C_ **

It took awhile for Gabriel to get Castiel away from the massacre. He didn’t want to leave, these were his men. They deserved proper burials and closure for their families. Garth just had a daughter, Benny was about to marry the love of his life and that is just _two_ stories. Twelve men died here today, _twelve._ And Castiel felt the loss of every single one. 

As they walked home in silence, Castiel let one tear fall for his fallen angels.

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

This family meeting was _chaotic._ Everyone, except Castiel, stood around yelling over the other, trying to figure out what went wrong. Michael was quick to point the fingers at the Winchesters, and unfortunately some of the other Angels had doubts now as well. They were the _newest_ members, at least in their minds but Castiel stood firm. Dean would _never_ betray him, he knew it in his bones.

“Come on, before they moved to town it was smooth sailing, Castiel. Suddenly there’s Knights roaming the streets and now _this!_ What will it take for you to open your eyes?!” Michael stood over Castiel’s chair, not caring that Dean was to his right.

Castiel stood slowly, “Sit down, Michael.”

With narrowed eyes, Michael sat, confused when Castiel loomed over his chair and said, “Stand up.” He stood with the small space that Castiel had given him, a puzzled look still on his face. 

“Sit down.” The entire room is watching the encounter now, everyone sitting on the edge to their seat.

Michael hesitated only a second before sitting again.

“You were saying?” Castiel tilted his head as a challenge, eyes locked on Michael until Michael finally looked away, “I trust the Winchesters with my life, I trust them with _your_ life.” He looked about the room. “Does anyone else have something to say about my judgement?” When no one spoke, he sat back down, the rest of the room following.

“Someone has betrayed us. No one outside of _this_ room knew of the meet.” He looked around again, “So glad you could join us Anna. We’ll have to catch up after the meeting.” Cas stared his sister down with a cold smile.

Anna met Castiel’s cold stare with one of her own, “Yes, the pleasure is all mine Cassie. Especially when Nicky here pulled me by my hair!” She crossed her arms and looked away, knowing Castiel was pissed but too angry to care. 

She wasn’t allowed to call him _Cassie,_ because he wasn’t her Cassie anymore. He wasn’t the older brother that always made sure she ate and kept her clean. The older brother that stole her a doll, just so she would have a toy. No, that Cassie was gone and replaced with the infamous Castiel.

Castiel sighed, and looked to the man next to her. “Ishim.” 

He stirred under the gaze of the room, he knew he risked his life coming here with Anna but he didn’t want to be hunted for the rest of his life. “Castiel. I come here on good faith, I had nothing to do with what happened at the docks.” 

Castiel waved him off, “There is no way _you_ could have known, Ishim. Unless someone else here told you, which regardless means, we have a Judas.” He walked around the room, both holsters on display, “I don’t know _who_ you are, but I _will_ find out, and I will personally crush your skull. 

A chill crept up Dean’s spine and his stomach folded into knots as Castiel walked the room with suspicious eyes. _This is all my fault,_ he thought while trying to keep a stone cold facade. He was certain it wouldn’t take Cas long before he realized it was _his_ skull that needed to be crushed. 


	12. Chapter 12

A week had gone by and the streets of Southie became a war zone. Dean was ordered to stay with Cas, although he was sure it was for his protection more than the leader’s. Knights of Hell and Fallen Angels were shot dead on sight by their rivals. Men left for maggot food in the streets. Castiel and Dean never left each other’s side after the hijacked shipment. Sam was ordered to keep Rowena in the house. Dean wasn’t sure which job was more difficult. Keeping Castiel alive, or facing Rowena’s wrath when she wanted to go out. 

Cas would wake in the middle of the night, pacing in front of the bed, determined to figure out who the traitor was. Who caused those senseless deaths on that dirt road. Dean fought the urge every night to admit his fault. One night, Dean found Castiel typing away furiously at his typewriter. His glass of whiskey was almost empty and the ashtray was full of cigarette butts. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to focus on the small words Cas was typing. “What the _hell_ are you writing at the Devil’s hour Cas?”

The gorgeous man turned from his work and smiled. The lines around his mouth a little deeper, and the bags under his eyes were darker, but his eyes still lit up the same when he focused on Dean. It made Dean’s heart swell and break into pieces at the same time. “Just the rantings of a lunatic.” Cas climbed back into the bed and kissed Dean passionately. Their tongues danced together like it was their last moment on earth. When they broke apart Castiel gazed deeply into Dean’s jade eyes, like he was seeing them for the last time. Panic rose as the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck stood up. Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong. Before he could speak, Cas placed a finger on Dean’s lips. “I don’t want to talk anymore tonight. Tomorrow I have to go into town. _Alone._ But tonight Dean, I just want you.”

**********

Castiel had gone ahead and planned a meet with Cain. 

He knew this was a risk. But he had hoped there was some way to end the violence or at the very least, find out who has been spilling their secrets. 

After lying to every single one of his advisors, _including Dean,_ he made his way into town, alone. Castiel felt a false sense of protection over the fact that they had captured one of Cain’s right hand men, Azazel.

“Hello Cain, I thought we agreed to come alone.” Castiel approached Cain and one other man, probably his muscle.

Cain grinned coldly, “And I was supposed to trust you’d come alone?”

Castiel shrugged, lighting up a smoke. “Well, I did. Because I am a man of my word. Tell me who the rat is, Cain and Azazel will live, you of all people know we can’t have a leaking pipe.”

“Why would I ever do that?” He smiled. “Now I can have my Fallen Rat, _and_ you, as you were so foolish to actually come alone.” Cain turned to leave as his man stepped forward, slinging out a blade.

************

The sun was barely creeping over the horizon Dean was jolted awake by Sam and Rowena kicking open the door. “Dean! Get up!” Dean made a mental tally of how many doors he’d have to replace for Cas before people learned how to knock. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and studied his little brother’s face, concern etching every line of his furrowed brow. A sickening pit formed in Dean’s stomach as he saw Rowena’s red rimmed eyes as if she’d been crying. He knew before Sam said it. “It’s Castiel. Come quick.” 

Dean went into autopilot, shrugging on whatever clothes he could find and running towards the hospital with his shoes in his hands. The damp dew soaked into his socks as he ran towards his angel. Praying to whatever God would listen that he wasn’t too late. He knew in the forefront of his mind who was behind landing Cas in hospital and he vowed to rip Cain apart with his bare hands. 

He reached the hospital, leaving Sam and Rowena behind. Dean didn’t care how far back they were. Only one thought was screaming in his mind. The first unfortunate doctor to turn the corner met Dean’s wrath full force. He grabbed the man by the lapel and slammed him against the wall with a sickening smack. “Where is he!?” He didn’t bother explaining who he was there for and by the look of dread on the doctor’s face, he knew _exactly_ to whom Dean was referring to. 

His hand shook as he pointed down the hall. “R-room 23.” Dean’s heart stopped as he gazed down the hallway. Unsure of what he would find when he stepped into the room. He grabbed the doctor by the arm and dragged him along to Room 23. 

He forgot how to breathe as he saw Castiel laying motionless on the bed, looking frail and beaten. Panic rose in his chest as he stared and waited for Cas’ chest to rise and fall. One beat. Two beats. Finally, Castiel exhaled deeply and so did Dean. Mostly. His calloused hand wrapped around the doctor’s throat in a flash. “Speak.”

After a few moments of the doctor raking his nails on Dean’s hand and struggling to breathe, Dean released him. The doctor choked on fresh air and began a coughing fit. Dean grew impatient and slammed a revolver on the table at Castiel’s side. He wasn’t about to ask again. The doctor’s eyes grew wide at the sight of the pistol and he started rattling off Cas’ injuries. “He came in with a broken jaw, internal bleeding in his stomach cavity, and his rib punctured his left lung. Truly I’m not sure _how_ he made it out of surgery alive outside of sheer willpower. We gave him some opium to sedate him. It’ll be a long road but I’m confident he’ll make it.”

Dean whirled around with wild eyes, tears staining his cheeks. “He better. _Your_ life depends on it.” His demeanor changed instantly. His shoulders slumped as he turned back to face his _Fallen_ Angel. Guilt overwhelmed him and Dean’s voice broke as Sam and Rowena reached the room. “Out.”

Castiel awoke with a start, trying to sit up and wincing in pain. He mumbled something Dean couldn’t understand.

“Shit, Cas! What happened to you?!” Dean was at his side in seconds, trying to keep the stubborn leader in bed. 

Castiel mumbled again.

“Dog?” Dean tried to understand.

“He said docks deary.” Rowena walked up to Castiel’s side. “What happened at the docks lad?” She gripped his hand.

Castiel was fading, the opioids still had a firm grip on him and he mumbled again. 

“Nick? Nick is at the docks??” Dean asked, touching Cas’ cheek as he drifted off. Gabriel was in the doorway, but Dean had no clue when he arrived.

“Dean, Sam and I will go to the docks. Rowena, stay with Cassie.” He approached his younger brother and sighed. “Dammit Castiel. Why’d you go alone?” Gabriel whispered and then stood straight, fixing his coat, “Let’s go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the necessary cliffhanger 😬


	13. Chapter 13

As the trio walked out the hospital doors, they saw a black box truck pull in. In bold white letters, the side read, _Coroner._ Dean and Gabe shared a worried look, hoping the officer who followed the truck in wasn’t about to give more bad news to the broken family. When he pulled off his hat and wrung it in his hands, refusing to meet the men’s curious gaze, Gabe’s fears had been confirmed. “Guess they found Nicky for us. Let’s go.” The humor and innocence completely drained from his voice. Dean and Sam looked to each other, unable to imagine one of them being there while the other wasn’t. Now, Gabriel had to live that life. Nick Novak was dead. 

They followed Gabe silently down the eerie white halls and descended the stairs to the morgue. Dean was wracked with guilt. If he had insisted that Cas didn’t go out alone, then maybe Nick would still be alive and Cas wouldn’t be in a hospital bed with his jaw wired shut. Sam placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and gave him a sad smile. He spoke no words but Dean heard his little brother loud and clear. _It’s not your fault. Castiel will get better and then we’ll get the guys who did this._ For a moment Dean felt relieved, and then he realized that Gabe and Cas would never have a silent conversation with Nick again. The thought turned his stomach to knots. 

Once they entered the morgue, Dean noticed the space reminded him more of a dungeon than a part of the hospital. The coroner wheeled out Nick’s body and Sam handed him a wad of cash, insisting he take an early lunch. Once the man was gone, Gabriel flipped the tray of autopsy instruments across the room. The metal cart echoing in the cement cavern. With tears in his eyes, he lifted the white sheet that was peppered with red splotches. Dean approached the table while Sam stayed back. 

One side of Nick’s head was dented in, his nose sat at an unnatural angle. His fingers on the right side were crushed and twisted. A patch of crimson covered his abdomen. Dean wasn’t a mortician but he could tell that the eldest Novak brother had gone down fighting. Gabe took a deep shaky breath, “Alright then. Let’s take care of him yeah?” Dean nodded as they began undressing Nick’s corpse. Sam filled a basin with warm water and found a medical sponge, leaving it by Gabe on the coroner’s slab. 

They took their time caring for Nick. A few silent tears falling as they worked. Rage spiked through the men as the wound on Nick’s stomach showed a crude _K_ carved into the skin, his intestines threatening to spill out. Gabe cursed in some language Dean couldn’t understand but he got the meaning. Cain and his Knights of Hell were going to pay for this. 

After Nick was properly cleaned, Gabriel whispered a prayer. “Mum, Dad? I don’t know if any of this is real, but if it is… please watch over Nicky. He kept us alive after you left this world and now he needs some looking after. Watch the bastard for me would ya?” 

After a few moments of silence, the men began going through Nick’s belongings, trying to find a reason as to why they were out alone. Gabriel sniffed tears back as he found their father’s pocket watch. Nick never went anywhere without it, he claimed it was lucky and the reason he made it through the war. Sam cleared his throat, “Dean. You should see this.” They way Sam wouldn’t quite meet his brother’s eyes worried him as Sam held out a folded piece of paper that was stained with Nick’s blood. Dean cautiously unfolded the paper, watching Gabe’s nervous stares at the sight of his brother’s blood. It was a letter, from Castiel _to_ Dean.

_Dean,_

_I’m writing this letter, because I believe an Angel has fallen beyond our reach. We’ve had too many run ins with the Knights for it to be coincidence. I worry information is being leaked to their leader, Cain. He was spotted by the docks this week but was gone before I could reach him. If you’re reading this, I’m probably dead and with my death, is surely the death of the Angels. But it doesn’t have to be. I trust you to carry on what I’ve started. Keep our brothers together and the Angels, united. I’ve always loved you, and I apologize I’ve never said the words out loud. But I’m saying them now. I love you, Dean Winchester. I have since I was a boy, and I loved you until my last breath. I hope when you look up to the stars on cold Boston nights, you still think of me._

_Castiel Novak_

In pen he scribbled

_Don’t let that booming Dipper keep ya up eh?_

Dean bit his lip until the taste of copper reached his taste buds. He _had_ to get back to Cas. 

**********

_“Your reign is over, Novak. Soon all of the Angels will be dead, even your rat.” The big man said._

_“As will Azazel.” Castiel took off his jacket and tossed his smoke. Just as he put his hands up, brass knuckles on his fists, he was blindsided. He felt his jaw shatter under the cool metal pipe. Castiel was so busy with what was in front of him, he didn’t see that he was being flanked by Knights and after the hit, all he saw was black._

_As he came to, there was a deafening ringing in his ears. The smell of piss and vomit invaded Castiel’s nostrils as he lay motionless in the cobblestone alley. He was gasping for air and realized he was drowning. Drowning in his own blood. Laying there on the brink of unconsciousness again, unable to even call for help. He had been beaten but noticed his assailant’s attention wasn’t on him anymore, whose body was that…_

_Nick._

_He heard the laughter of the Knights as his vision began swimming from the pain. One man noticed him watching and walked over. He bent down and grabbed Castiel’s shattered face. He studied Castiel’s broken body and he spit blood into the man’s face. He slammed the Fallen Angel down to the ground and kicked his foot with all his might, connecting with Cas’ chin. In an instant, Castiel’s world faded to black._

Castiel jolted awake, looking around the room in a frenzy. He mumbled his eldest brother’s name, staring into Rowena’s bloodshot eyes and those eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Nick was gone.

He would never hear his brother's _“Oi”_ again and the realization had him breaking down, Rowena wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him in any way she could but nothing could fix this pain, the gravity of his grief pulled him down in a way it never had before. He had lost a lot of people in his life, but Castiel still never imagined he would lose a brother. 

He felt broken, and it was all his fault.

Dean walked in as the realization of Nick’s death dawned on Cas. Rowena moved aside to make room for Dean. Cas saw the blood stained letter gripped tightly in his hand. Castiel struggled to speak. “Dean.”

Dean placed a finger on his angel’s lips to silence him. Watching tears well in Castiel’s sapphire eyes. “I love you too.”

<<<<<<>>>>>>

Castiel had to have his jaw wired shut for weeks. By week three, he was grouchy and short, but he still never chased Dean away. He stuck by his side every single day, even when Cas tried to send him home. They had played cards and wrote notes back and forth, Dean still managed to make Cas smile, even when he tried not to. 

Cas scribbled on a paper and tossed it at Dean. _The Angels need you._

Dean smiled, already anticipating that Cas would want him to take over the Angels in his absence. “Row’s got em.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and snatched the paper back, _Row has them cleaning the Palace. They need a real leader,_ _you._ He underlined _you_ three times.

Dean rolled his eyes back, refusing to let Cas get his way. “Sorry _boss,_ I’m under strict orders not to leave this hospital until you do.” He shrugged his shoulders like that was the end of the conversation until Castiel began furiously scribbling on the notepad. 

_I’m gonna kick your ass, Winchester._ He shows Dean and then tosses it aside, running a hand through his hair.

“Awww, you’re so cute when you’re mad. Like a little puppy. Bring it on Novak.” Dean reached back and grabbed a deck of cards from the nightstand. “You can’t even kick my ass in Gin Rummy.”

Castiel bit back a smile and waited for Dean to start shuffling, before he stuck his hand in the middle, making the cars fall all over the bed and floor. He laughed so hard he was wincing in pain and holding his sides.

Dean stared at the remaining cards in his hands with wide eyes before turning his gaze to Cas. “Well…” his expression turning serious. “Fuck it.” He bent the cards with one hand and sent them flying into the air. Castiel watched with wide, innocent eyes as the cards rained down like confetti at a parade. The way the afternoon sun shone on him through the window made Cas look like a _real_ angel, who had fallen from heaven just for him. When Cas turned to look at Dean again, he saw love in his Winchester’s jade irises. Dean smiled and gently climbed into bed next to Cas on top of the scattered cards and watched Castiel’s chest rise and fall as they both drifted into the first peaceful slumber they’d had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one hurt 😭


	14. Chapter 14

When Castiel was released from the hospital over a month later, he was restless. You mostly couldn’t even tell he had just been on the brink of death with how normal he carried himself. His jaw still hurt, but he hid it well, at least if you didn’t know him. Dean however _did_ know him, and he could hear the difference in Cas’ voice when he spoke. 

The Angels were a mess, to say the least. Their leader being MIA for months had taken a toll and they were losing this war. Their meetings were chaotic, more and more Angels turned up dead or injured, and even after Castiel had been home for a month they were _still_ no closer to beating the Knights. 

They sat in Castiel’s… no, _their_ home, holding each other close. Their sex was still mindblowing and although Cas prefered to top, he had been imagining what it would be like to bottom for Dean. He had never considered it in his life before this, but he now felt as though life was too short. Who knew if they would even be alive next week and Castiel wanted Dean to know they were equals. 

Cas kissed his way down his lover's torso and sucked his cock into his mouth, moaning as he grew hard and stretched his lips perfectly. He worked Dean until he was gripping his unruly hair and then pulled off and kissed his way back up to whisper in his ear, “Tonight, you’re in charge.” He rolled onto his back, pulling Dean on top of him. “Take me.”

Dean laughed and rutted against Cas, “You ready for that eh? You ever…”

“No, never.” Castiel cut him off, “But I want you.”

There wasn’t much talking after that, and although Dean had never done this before, he had a pretty good idea of what felt good and knew he had to take his time opening Cas up.

Turns out, he took too much time, because Cas was getting frustrated, “Take me or I’ll take _you.”_ He challenged, shoving Dean’s three fingers out of his ass.

“Just for that…” Dean lined up and pushed inside, not stopping until he was completely bottomed out. Cas groaned while gripping Dean’s shoulders, his nails digging into the skin but Dean could tell he loved it. The sight of Cas’ eyes rolling in pleasure could have been enough to get Dean nearing the edge but he needed more, so he started his pace. “Oh fuck, Cas.”

Dean suddenly knew why Cas loved being on top, the feel of your lovers ass clenching your cock is indescribable. Castiel is a wreck. He’s pushing into Dean, loving how full he feels. The burn is nothing more than a memory, replaced by pure ecstasy. Cas’ cock is fully hard, bobbing and leaking between them. Taking mercy on his angel, Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and placed it on his cock. He would have jacked Cas off while fucking him but the position was a little awkward for that and he wanted Cas feeling as good as he felt.

He gripped his cock and began to move, but what turned Dean on even more is _how_ Cas moved. He didn’t feverishly jack off to chase his release, instead, he moved with Dean’s pace and moaned his name like a prayer. Fuck, Dean was close, so close, he feared he would finish first. 

But Castiel had other plans, within seconds of Dean’s small panic, he grunted a _“Hell!”_ as his hand was painted white, and watching his hot come drip down a vein on his giant hand had Dean coming so hard his vision blurred. He buried himself inside his partner and collapsed on top of him, soon falling into a deep slumber.

**********

Dean woke to rich amber light shining through the window as the sun began to set. Castiel was awake and smiling down. “You talk in your sleep.” Dean dragged his hand over his face and into his sandy locks, too tired to respond. Castiel chuckled to himself and kissed Dean on the forehead. “Let’s go check on our boys, eh?”

Dean took a deep breath, inhaling all the scents swirling around him once they entered _Gordon’s Diner._ Gordon waved from behind the flat top stove with his spatula in hand. Dean hadn’t realized how much he had missed the place these last weeks but seeing the regulars smiling at Cas as they walked to the back had almost made Dean consider this place a second home. 

They started down the stairs to meet Gabriel and Michael for a briefing. _The Palace_ would be opening soon but the barkeep, Fergus, always did well at keeping his ears shut while they discussed business. The sight before them shook Dean to his core, and from the burning expression on Castiel’s face, he wasn’t the only one.

A pool of blood sat in the middle of the black and white checkered floor streaked with drag marks leading towards the loading dock. As Cas followed the trail, Dean pulled out his revolver and checked the rest of the surroundings. Only when he turned his head did he notice Fergus behind the bar. The same man who had greeted the Winchester brothers at the docks when they returned to town was now pinned to the wall by a dagger in the eye. His mouth was slacked open and his remaining eye was cold and lifeless. Dean cursed under his breath as he approached the bar. His feet crunched on broken glass and squelched on the dripping crimson liquid coming from Fergus. 

As Castiel reached him, Dean saw the note held in place with the dagger. 

**_See you in Hell_ **

**_-C._**

Before they could take inventory of their stock and discuss where Gabriel or Michael was, a commotion rose upstairs. Something was happening in the diner. Sharing a silent agreement, both men began running up the stairs before hearing a loud thud against the door to the diner. Dean slammed his shoulder into the heavy metal door and was met with a resistant force. The door was barred and they were trapped. Screaming and gunshots rang out while they banged on the door trying to get out, followed by an eerie silence. 

Cas motioned to Dean to step back and pulled out his Smith & Wesson handgun and attempted to shoot out the lock. They both pushed with all their might but they were barricaded in. As panic rose in their chests, a trail of grey smoke wafted up from under the door. _Fire._

Dean and Castiel’s instincts flew into high gear as they ran to the bar and ran towels under the sink to try and block the smoke from coming through. Dean ran towards the loading dock and Cas yelled while coughing, “It’s locked!” They tried the phone line, dead. The only thing at their disposal would _fuel_ the fire, not stop it. Dean had a fleeting thought that if he was going to burn to death he might as well be drunk while it happened. 

Almost as if he read Dean’s mind, Castiel dragged Dean away from the bar. They looked around the room, any windows were boarded up and too small for either man to fit through. Finally, Castiel remembered the water closet he and Dean had snuck off to. In a moment of desperation he told Dean where to go as the smoke billowed it’s way into the room through the crevices of the door. The towels wouldn’t hold the more intense the blaze got. 

They reached the room and Cas’ memory proved right as a slightly larger window sat above the square wash tub. Dean grabbed a mop and slammed it through the glass. A gust of cold air clutched at their throats and they noticed how much the temperature was already rising. Castiel yelled for Dean to go as the ceiling began to cave in in the main hall, raining debris and bodies. Flames danced in the carnage with hunger and malice. Dean grasped Cas’ wrist and gave him a determined look. “We go together or we die together. Now, climb!” The sound of the diner collapsing around them was deafening as they crawled out into the dirty alleyway gasping for breath. 


	15. Chapter 15

They walked to Rowena’s in silence and before opening the door, Dean pulled Castiel into a hug. He didn’t give a shit if people saw. He and Cas were just seconds from death, they _needed_ this, hell they _deserved_ this. 

When they finally walked inside, they were pleased to see almost everyone had made it there. Her home had always been their emergency rendezvous point but they had previously been lucky enough to have never used it.

Rowena saw the tension in Castiel’s shoulders as he paced her kitchen and wished there was some way to help. But there wasn’t.

Castiel was their _leader._

It was _his_ job to get them out of this mess and without the correct guidance, this would be the end of the Fallen Angels. 

Dean stayed by his side, watching him pace. Needles of panic pricked his skin as their eyes locked. Dean saw a fire in Castiel’s eyes that no amount of time could quench. Cain had gone too far. Further than Dean thought he would ever go. He ran his calloused hand through his sandy hair and steeled his nerves for what was about to come. It had only been a moment, but Dean saw a lifetime of conversations in Castiel’s eyes. He had made his choice long ago, but feeling Cas’ unwavering stare boring into him, there was no turning back. 

They shared a moment and came to an unspoken agreement just with their intense gaze. They _had_ to take the fight to them. They had declared war when they killed the eldest Novak and although Castiel had hoped to be more graceful about it, they had just signed their death certificates. He wasn’t about to let anymore family die for him. Gabriel and Michael _would_ walk out of that warehouse alive, even if Castiel didn’t. 

“It is time to end this.” Running a hand through his hair, Castiel took a deep breath, fixed his coat, and exited the kitchen. 

“I had hoped it wouldn’t come to something as brutal as this, but absolutely _no_ Knights will walk out of that warehouse alive. This was their last move and they made their last mistake. Once this is over, we will rebuild. Gordon’s will live on, as will we. Today is not the day we die.” A pin dropping could be heard as the Angels held on to their leaders every word. “Cain is mine. I will find out who the traitor is and mark my words, they will _not_ see tomorrow.”

Castiel glanced at Rowena, “Do we still have the map from Fergus, bless his soul.” She nodded and Cas continued. “Fergus found us a way inside. They won’t know we are coming and we will get dirty but this will all be done soon. Every single one of you in this room will go, and every single one of you will be there when we hear the name of our traitor. No one is to leave my sight, are we understood?” He took the time to look every single person in the eyes. “Let’s go end the Knights of Hell.”

**************************

Dean’s pulse pounded in his ears. He knew they were playing into Cain‘s hands. He was sure a trap was waiting for them on the other side of that door, no matter _how_ they entered, Cain wasn’t planning on them leaving alive. He argued with himself the entire way in the back of the freezing box truck. His skin threatened to stick to the large blocks of ice that kept the compartment cool for the meat that was normally shipped. It was a good front for the Knights. Hiding their illegal booze in crates behind the ice while slabs of meat and links of sausage hung on hooks. 

The brakes screeched to a halt and Dean locked eyes with Castiel once again. One of them may not walk out of this alive. Both of them might die trying to save Gabe and Michael. While the fog of anticipation thickened in the back of the meat scented truck, Cas pulled Dean in close for one last passionate kiss. Every confession of feelings between the two were entangled in the promise that they would stay by each other’s side until the end. _Together,_ held a new meaning than it had all those years ago when they would go fishing in the river. When they begrudgingly broke apart, Dean gazed deep into the eyes of the men and women cramped together. His eyes landed on Sam and tears threatened to fall as they said a silent goodbye. Castiel pulled Nick’s pocketwatch and turned it in his hand. This was all that was left of his brother. _This_ was what he was fighting for. He lifted his gaze and saw Rowena. Her jaw was set with steely determination. She was ready to die today avenging Nick. Castiel took a deep breath as the calming realization washed over him that he was ready to die too. But he knew, he would not let himself fall until his brother’s murder was avenged. The door swung open and with hiss of fresh air, the Angels jumped out ready to fight. 

Dean only had a split second to take in the scene before sheer carnage broke out. Cain was standing in the center of the vast space, smiling as his men and women charged the Angels. Dean’s knuckles tightened on the lead pipe that was in his hands, the two revolvers weighed on his shoulders in their holster. A shadowy figure looming over the chaos on the catwalk. Sam trading blows with Alastair mercilessly. Rowena was by his side, slamming Dagon’s head into the concrete ground, the knife stashed in her garter glinting in the light. Cas tearing through a wall of followers with insane rage in his eyes. 

Dean and Castiel’s eyes locked on Gabriel at the same time. Suspended by two thick cables was Gabe, strung up to look like an angel. This was it. This was what Cain had wanted. A public execution of the Novak family. Dean caught a solid fist to his ear as the realization temporarily crippled him. As he turned, he saw the golden hair of Jo, Bobby’s daughter as she swung a crowbar and the Knight crumpled to the ground. Dean’s face became sprayed with blood and he snapped from his reverie. Jo yelled, “Go!” and nodded for Dean to go help Cas. Her voice sounded like it was underwater but he knew exactly what he needed to do. He raced over to Castiel and swung wildly at anyone who came close to his Angel. 

When the hoard began closing in on them Dean dropped his pipe and unholstered his guns. He shot with insane accuracy as Castiel dropped Knights left and right with his brass knuckles. _No._ Nick’s brass knuckles. Dean felt hands grip his shoulders as he fell back. In an instant, two men were on him, pounding and kicking into his face and body with no signs of letting up. One grabbed a knife and began drawing it to his throat as two shots rang out and the men dropped dead. Cold, lifeless eyes stared into Dean as a large hand pulled him up. Cas had one of Dean’s pistols and winked as he tossed it back. Before Dean could react, Castiel was gone again, pushing his way to try and get to Cain. 

Sam and Rowena soon joined, bruised and beaten but ready for more. Rowena fought like a tigress the way she slashed down men and women alike with her dual blades. Sam peppered holes into any aggressors who came too close to Dean or Rowena with a sawed off shotgun. When they had cut through a portion of the mob, Sam let out a loud whistle, signaling Bobby and Ellen. The sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the warehouse as flames erupted from the Molotov cocktails that were thrown. Cain’s shipments and men began to burn but the daunting man still stood with a smile on his face. 

Castiel cut through the last few men that stood between him and Cain with his straight razors. Arterial spray rained on him as the men’s carotid arteries were severed effortlessly. Castiel stood facing Cain with a cruel sneer, looking like he had just climbed from the bowels of hell itself. His breathing was ragged from the exertion that came with ending so many lives but when Castiel spoke, his voice was even and deadly calm. “Let. Him. Go.”

Cain threw his head back as rich laughter filled the cavernous room. “Be careful of what you wish for Castiel.” He snapped his fingers and the shadowy figure Dean had seen upon entry brandished a knife. He was standing right in front of where one of Gabriel’s cables was secured. He began sawing at the thick bindings and Gabriel’s body jerked. Castiel realized that there was no way his brother would survive unless Cain and the man on the catwalk were disposed of first. 

Gabriel’s vision momentarily cleared from the new shock of pain coursing through his body. He saw his brother gazing up at him with the same broken eyes he’d had when Raf had died. He didn’t see Castiel the man anymore, he saw Castiel, the scared little boy who didn’t want to lose another brother. “Oi! Don’t fucking worry about me! Kill the stupid old bastard!” 

Hearing Gabe’s voice jolted Cas back to himself, he looked to Dean and had a silent conversation that lasted only a second. The look of determination in Dean’s jade eyes said everything Castiel needed to hear. _Go. I’ve got this prick._ Castiel leaped into action and raced his way to the catwalk, climbing the iron stairs three at a time. Dean pounced on Cain before he could react and slammed his fist into his jaw. Chaos broke out through the warehouse once again. 

Rowena came behind Abaddon and plunged her blade into the self proclaimed Queen’s neck. Sam swung his shotgun like a club and sent some guy’s teeth flying into the air. It felt like an eternity but soon Castiel was back at Dean’s side. He ripped him off of the father of murder and began demanding answers between every blow to the face. “Where! Is! He!?” A gurgled laugh escaped Cain’s throat. “Who’s the traitor!?” 

For a brief moment Cain settled just eyes on Dean, a smile creeping across his face. Cas slammed his head into the concrete. “I won’t ask again! _Who!?”_ Stunned, Cain weakly pointed to a stack of untouched crates. Sam and Castiel raced over in a flash while Dean kept his boot on Cain’s throat. “No!” Castiel yelled from behind the wall of crates. Dean fought every instinct that told him to rush to Cas’ side. When they dragged the traitor out, Rowena broke down in hysterics, begging for it to not be true. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we unveil our traitor!
> 
> Let us know in the comments if you knew all along! 
> 
> Thank you to everybody who has stuck with us this far! ❤️

Dean’s eyes grew wide with shock as he spat out, “Michael?” 

Castiel dragged Michael to the center of the group that was surrounding the last of the Knights. Michael has the look of a cornered animal. His lips pulling back to reveal a wolf-like snarl. Dean could see the truth in his defiant icy eyes. Castiel looked between Cain and Michael in disbelief. The silent, angry conversation happening between the two men sent daggers of ice into Cas’ heart. “No,” he mumbled. “You’re our brother.” Michael gazed up defiantly at him and spat. “You’re our brother!” Tears stung Castiel’s face as the salt entered his wounds. 

Rowena broke through her sobs and tried rushing to Michael’s side. Sam protectively held her in place as she kicked and screamed. “Castiel! You _have_ to be sure! Not my Michael! No!” 

Castiel turned to face her, his heart breaking into a million pieces. He looked down at Michael once more and saw no remorse and no doubt in his eyes. Cas turned to the woman who raised him, who held him at night when he was sick. His stomach lurched into his throat as he choked out the words. “I am.” 

Rowena’s broken screams and sobs were the only sound to be heard echoing through the warehouse for several moments. Bobby and Ellen had excitedly retrieved Gabriel and they joined the circle of survivors. He was bruised and had scars forming on his lips but looked otherwise unscathed. Cas looked around at the men and women who had risked their lives for him. His eyes locked on Dean. “Right.” He nodded and Dean jammed the heel of his boot down, crushing the windpipe of Cain as he feebly clawed at his slacks trying to break free. Within a minute, the father of murder was no more. 

All attention went to Castiel and Michael. He looked down and saw the poor street boy he begged Rowena to take in. Cas realized he needed answers. He took the pistol from his waistband that had only one bullet and pointed it at Michael’s head. “You were our brother. Why?”

Michael laughed cruelly. “Brother? I wasn’t your brother. I was the family charity case.”

Cas shook his head. “No. You _were_ our brother, Michael.” Saying his name sent new daggers of ice into his heart. 

“If I was your brother, who’s standing on your right then!?” Michael turned his cold blue eyes on Dean.

Castiel stared in stunned silence. After minutes, he finally found his words. “You did this… because of _jealousy_ ? Are you fooking kidding me!? Michael! You were kept at a distance from all this for a _reason_ ! Row wanted you to be _safe_!” He hung his head and gave a defeated sigh. “Because you chose to go to my enemy instead of coming to your family, you cost plenty of men their lives Michael. Garth, Benny, Fergus, Gordon and the people at his diner… and Nick. Do you have anything to say?”

Michael clung to the hate in his heart like a lifeline. He straightened himself and got to his knees. “Go on then. I did it. And I’d do it again _Castiel._ I’d let you and your brothers _rot-_ “ A clear, loud shot interrupted Michael’s final venomous decree. Castiel dropped the gun and slumped to the ground. He grabbed Michael close and sobbed into his lifeless body. Rowena wailed and clung to Gabriel who was now at her side with Sam. Cain was defeated and the traitor was found. _But at what cost?_ Dean thought to himself as he watched the Novak family mourn all they had lost. 

_One Year Later_

The Angels gathered around the new diner, staring at it before entering. Castiel’s body may have healed long ago, but his heart still felt cut. 

He missed Nick. 

There was no other way to put it. People feared him, people thought he would snap at any given moment but Castiel _knew_ him, better than anyone. Gabriel struggled with the loss as well but after some tough love they got him off the juice and he fought his way back. He was still the trickster, but he had long lost his flare.

“We lost a lot of people just one year ago.” Castiel began, “And although awhile has passed, today marks the first day of our new book. Nick isn’t the only one that will live on through Nick’s Diner, every name of every man and woman we lost is engraved in the wood of this structure. They are why we are here and we will live every day, with them in our hearts. Angels we will not take one more day for granted. Do not bring your wallets out today, _today,_ is when we truly begin to heal. Come, eat, smile, cry, however you want to celebrate is _your_ choice, but there will be no fighting on this day. Let’s go see our new home.”

Castiel moved aside, allowing his family to enter the diner for the first time. Dean walked over and gripped his hand, they had long stopped hiding and everyone had long gotten used to it. “That was beautiful, Cas.” 

“You’re beautiful, Dean. That was just… the rantings of a lunatic.” He smiled, wondering if Dean remembered him saying that over a year ago.

Dean pulled Castiel aside. His breath shook as he inhaled deeply. He could barely force his gaze to meet his angel’s. “It’s all my fault Cas. I’m sorry.”

“What is your fault, Dean?” Castiel tilted his head at the only man he has ever loved.

Dean shuddered. He didn’t want to hurt Cas anymore than the hand life had dealt him but he couldn’t live with the guilt anymore. “Cain. Nick. Michael. All of it. Cain came to my place right before this all started. Actually the first night you and I-... Anyways, I came home and there he was. Sitting in the den. He was alone. I should’ve killed him when I had the chance. If I _had_ , Nick would still be alive. Michael wouldn’t have betrayed you. I...I failed. I’m sorry Cas.”

Cas frowned, “This isn’t yer fault. I’m...” he paused, trying to find the words. “I’m upset you didn’t tell me but I remember that night and we weren’t communicating well, back then.” Castiel ran a hand through his hair, “Don’t blame yourself for something out of yer control. Cain was always gunnin’ for us, you could have got yourself killed instead. Fuck all that.” He pulled Dean in and held him. “Shut up about it now, eh?”

They were quiet a moment before Castiel spoke again, “Michael was always a rat. Nothin’ could change that.” He whispered against Dean’s ear. It still hurt, but he accepted it now, all the signs were there. He just didn’t want to see them. No one should carry that guilt but him, especially Dean.

Dean noted the haunted look in Castiel’s eyes. He wasn’t absolved of the guilt he was caring but he felt lighter after telling Cas the truth. He decided to focus Castiel’s attention on good memories once they entered Nick’s Diner and sat in the far corner. He looked over with a sly smile. “Remember when Nick bet us a penny each we couldn’t drain a Coke in under a minute?”

Cas smiled, “And we both got sick? Of course I do.”

Dean held up two fingers to the waitress. “Wanna do it again?”

For the first time in months, Castiel grinned widely. “You betcha, Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Also, thanks Ketch22 for her beta skills!**


End file.
